


El Ayudante

by JoKe316



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, CLC, Cheating, Dominance, Erotic, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Groping, Heterosexual Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Infidelity, Lemon, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexo, Short Stories, Smut, Sweat, Yoga
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKe316/pseuds/JoKe316
Summary: Él es contratado para ayudar a las Idols a relajarse y ganar confianza. Lo que desconocen son los métodos que utilizará para lograrlo, y las intenciones ocultas que realmente tiene con las atractivas mujeres que se irá cruzando ¿Traicionará Irene a su novio por un simple premio? ¿Caerá Seungyeon en los juegos del Ayudante durante una inocente sesión de Yoga? ¿Será la orgullosa Yeeun convencida de aceptar un trato con el hombre que jura odiar? Historias de manipulación, lujuria, infidelidad, pasión y dominación te esperan.Historia sólo para mayores de 18 años. Contiene uso de lenguaje fuerte y vulgar, y descripciones de escenas con sexo explícito.





	1. Yoga con Seungyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto mío. Antes de seguir, quiero aclarar algunas cosas de este fic.
> 
> Esta historia seguirá a un personaje conocido como El Ayudante en sus aventuras por la industria del K-Pop intentando llevarse a la cama a cuantas Idols pueda. Será un relato enfocado al erotismo, solamente protagonizando Idols adultas. Nada de menores de 18 años.
> 
> Y con respecto a el Ayudante: Más allá de su privilegiado físico, cosas puntuales de su personalidad o datos como que es del exterior (no de korea), no se sabe mucho más de este misterioso hombre. Sólo que es un bastardo manipulador que va en búsqueda de algo más que "ayudar" a las Idols en su camino. El resto, de quererlo, lo dejo a tu imaginación.
> 
> Me gustaría escuchar sugerencias de otras Idols que les gustaría ver en esta historia.
> 
> Realmente estoy interesado en ver si hay un público para un fic de este tipo, por lo que apreciaría mucho saber sus opiniones.
> 
> Y sin más retrasos, la historia.

``

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña sala de ensayos, no sin antes dar una mirada a ambos lados del pasillo y darse por satisfecho al ver que no había nadie más rondando por allí. Sin más el alto ejecutivo ingresó a la sala, que si bien era pequeña en comparación con los demás cuartos de prácticas con los que contaba la empresa, era bastante amplia de por sí y bastaba para albergar hasta cinco integrantes cómodamente. Puso un pie dentro, siendo recibido por el fino y reluciente piso de color gris oscuro, y al fondo de la sala se la encontró a ella. Allí estaba Seungyeon, la líder de CLC, sentada de piernas cruzadas en una silla con el respaldo pegado a la pared contraria a la puerta, celular en mano, aparentemente en plena sesión de selfies. Su exquisita figura se reflejaba en los enormes espejos que cubrían las paredes, mientras el equipo de música del salón se encontraba encendido y una canción instrumental sonaba a volumen bajo.

"Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, tenía que hablar unas cosas con el staff." Habló en perfecto coreano aunque aquel no fuera su idioma nativo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose con un movimiento rápido y disimulado de ponerle traba, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, su mirada nunca despegándose de la morocha que hasta ahora no se había dignado a verle, apreciando con sus ojos la curvatura de su fino cuello hasta sus hombros, aquella tentadora piel bronceada seduciéndolo a lo prohibido.

"Hmh, _señor Ayudante_." No le dirigió mirada al saludarlo, continuando con lo que hacía en su aparato celular. "Está bien, no tengo más de diez minutos aquí. Sólo encendí el equipo para no aburrirme," Su afilada mirada al fin se posó sobre él, aquellos ojos azabaches que aún parecían reflejar sospecha y distancia en ellos. Y a pesar de esto, de todo su grupo, Seungyeon había sido la más abierta a recibirlo cuando fue presentado como el nuevo 'Ayudante personal' para CLC. Un término a libre interpretación para quién lo escuchara, pero su trabajo, en general, era bastante sencillo y directo. Simplemente lidiar con las personalidades y necesidades de las Idols, ayudarlas en lo que pudiera, darles contención, consejo y confianza. "¿Todo en orden con el mánager? Las chicas me dijeron que tenemos este tiempo a solas para charlar con usted, pero al parecer ellas siguen en la práctica de baile por orden de nuestro mánager." La morocha finalmente hizo a un lado su móvil, dejándolo dentro de una pequeña cartera que descansaba en otra silla a su lado.

Ante la mención de su mánager, el 'Ayudante' sonrió de lado. Sí, cuando Cube Entertainment le contrató, obviamente el mánager de CLC había dejado clara su disconformidad, pues las tareas que ahora tenía él se supone recaían en el representante o mánager del grupo. No importaba, su cargo ahora de alguna manera sobrepasaba al del ofendido empleado, o al menos eso definían sus contratos y salarios. "Ningún problema, Seungyeon, no te preocupes. Pero como dijiste, tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotros, pero no demasiado, así que vamos, de pie." El Ayudante sonrió amable, aplaudiendo una sola vez con entusiasmo.

La joven líder simplemente alzó una ceja, antes de suspirar leve y hacer caso al pedido. Se levantó y aprovechó para desperezarse, estirando sus extremidades y aflojando sus músculos. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Me dijo que trajera música pero no especificó para qué era." Su voz aquejada por los estiramientos, sin darse cuenta de cómo el hombre recorría su cuerpo discretamente con la mirada. Llevaba puesto un conjunto cómodo para entrenar, apenas un top gris ajustado y una calza deportiva negra pegada a sus piernas y retaguardia, con 3 líneas blancas trazadas a cada lado, y calzado deportivo. Las curvas de la morocha eran obvias con esa ropa, su amplio busto resaltando cuando decidió estirar su espalda, los finos músculos de su abdomen descubierto dándose a ver. Luego seguía aquella deliciosa curvatura de sus tonificados glúteos y piernas cuando decidió voltear su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Ninguna de las sugestivas curvas de su cuerpo pasaban desapercibidas por el Ayudante, aunque ella no lo notara.

"Yoga."

"¿Yoga?" Ante la simple respuesta la fina mirada de la talentosa Idol se fijó en él nuevamente, con claro cuestionamiento en sus ojos. "Ya veo, aprendió que me gusta el yoga, ¿Eh? Hizo su tarea señor Ayudante~" Sus labios se curvaron en una simple sonrisa. Pero acompañada de esa mirada tan naturalmente seductora que poseía, era más que suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera. Pero no aún, debía controlarse. Sabía que esa actitud juguetona de la joven adulta era sólo parte de cumplir con su deber como líder, de tratar de integrarlo a él. Sí, Jang Seungyeon no sólo era un excepcional talento para esta industria, sino también una excelente líder para su grupo y empresa.

"Es un pasatiempo que curiosamente compartimos, Monkey~." Contestó, con el mismo tono juguetón que había utilizado ella, comenzando a desvestirse de su traje habitual.

"E-espere, ¿¡Q-qué demonios cree que hace!?" Seungyeon desvió sus ojos a la pared, usando sus pequeñas manos como escudo para evitar lanzarle una furtiva mirada.

"No pensarás que voy a acompañarte haciendo yoga con esta ropa, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, que vengo preparado para la ocasión." Primero desabotonó y quitó su camisa, luego desabrochó su cinturón y procedió a quitarse los zapatos y el pantalón. Bajo su ropa formal llevaba, curiosamente, una musculosa y pantalones deportivos cortos. Terminó por sacarse los calcetines y le sonrió de vuelta a la Idol.

"Está loco, no pienso hacer yoga con usted, señor Ayudante, ¿Y por qué demonios va vestido así?"

"Yoga, ya te lo dije. Yo también lo practico, de hecho me jacto de ser un muy buen instructor." La chica sólo arrugó el ceño y su mirada se tornó más peligrosa y fría de lo habitual. Dios, sí que le encantaba cuando ponía esa aguerrida expresión, le hacía desear más el momento en que finalmente la sometiera y aquella fiereza se convirtiera en lujuria y pasión. "Monkey, vamos~ Esto es parte de nuestro trabajo para habituarnos el uno al otro. Además, por tu forma de vestir me imagino que te esperabas hacer algún ejercicio o algo por el estilo juntos."

"Sí, puede que esperara hacer algo físico ya que me pidió traer música, pero no hacerlo _con _usted." Sus carnosos labios se movieron en una pequeña mueca de disgusto, su mirada implacable a pesar de que el contrario le sacara unas cuántas décimas de centímetros de altura. Se cruzó de brazos y su cuerpo acompañó esta postura defensiva descansando su peso en una pierna; pero el Ayudante no hacía otra cosa que encontrarla más y más sexy a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si bailas una canción? Que eso te ayude a distender tu cuerpo," Sonrió y caminó hacia ella, su sonrisa ladina ampliándose al ver como la morocha daba un paso hacia atrás, como insegura de lo que haría. Pero él simplemente la rodeó y continuó caminando hacia el avanzado equipo de música en la pared. "Vamos, algo con energía para que puedas sacarte la tensión y luego te relajes con el yoga. Ya te lo dije, yo sólo voy a instruirte un poco. Tengo un método muy divertido que estoy seguro que te encantará." Presionó repetidamente uno de los botones del aparto hasta que fue a dar con la canción ideal para lo que quería. "Sabes que amo verte bailar, Seungyeon, no hay nadie como tú para eso." Sus palabras honestamente halagadoras parecieron desarmar sólo un poco su postura defensiva. "Te diré algo; Hazlo, y te daré una golosina del extranjero que he traído para compartirte. Pero sólo te la daré si me acompañas en esto y te portas bien." Se volteó y volvió a sonreír amable hacia ella.

"¿Quiere que me molesten luego por comer dulces sin permiso o qué? No sé a qué está jugando, pero no me gusta nada."

"Seungyeon, esto sólo es para ayudarte, ya te lo dije. Nadie se va a enterar de que comiste un dulce, te lo prometo. Tómalo como un premio luego de que hagas esto por mí, ¿Sí?"

"¿Y dónde está el dulce?"

"En la maleta. Entonces, ¿Trato?"

La morocha suspiró con pesadez, antes de ir hasta su pequeño bolso y sacar un elástico para su cabello, atándose la suave y bien cuidada melena oscura en una simple coleta. "... Ponga la maldita canción que quiere y terminemos con esto."

"¡Esa es mi Seungyeon! Pero espera, que tengo algo más." Caminó hasta el maletín que había dejado en el suelo cerca de la puerta de entrada, y sacó algo del mismo. Seungyeon intentó dar un vistazo a esos afamados dulces de los que hablaba, pero no logró ver nada desde su posición. El Ayudante entonces volvió hasta ella y le ofreció el objeto.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" La afilada mirada de la Idol se posó en la tela que ahora tenía en sus manos. Era obvio lo que era, un simple antifaz negro para dormir, de esos que cubrían tus ojos por completo. Lo que no entendía era su propósito en todo esto.

"Será parte de nuestra actividad, bailarás con eso puesto." Posó su mano sobre el hombro descubierto por el top de la Idol, sonriendo. "Vamos, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo con tanta charla." La morocha le dirigió una última mirada de sospecha, antes de arrugar su nariz un poco, lo suficiente para demostrar su disgusto, y colocarse el dichoso antifaz, acomodando la cola de su cabello sobre el elástico de la prenda para dormir.

"¿Feliz?"

"Casi," Presionó suave con la mano que aún descansaba en el hombro desnudo de la chica. "Ahora baila, que pondré la canción." Tomándola por ambos hombros con sus manos, aprovechando para dar una delicada caricia con sus pulgares a la clavícula de la chica, la movió hasta el centro del salón antes de separarse de ella y presionar el botón de _Play_ en el equipo de música.

Seungyeon conocía la canción, que comenzaba lenta, y, a pesar de no poder ver nada, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por inercia propia, siguiendo el ritmo con movimientos sugestivos pero perfectos en su ejecución. Sí, ella era perfecta para esto. Talento natural mantenido por una gran dedicación, esfuerzo y amor a la música.

El ayudante sólo podía ver como cada curva de su sugerente cuerpo se realzaba con cada movimiento, sus tonificadas piernas mostrando la tensión de los músculos en sus muslos y pantorrillas con cada fino giro o seductora sentadilla. Sin poder evitarlo relamió sus labios al ver como por un momento sus brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo y abrazaron su amplio pecho mientras se abría de piernas hacia él.

Aprovechando como Seungyeon estaba tan metida en el baile, como era de esperarse siendo esta una de sus pasiones, el hombre se acercó al sistema de calefacción del cuarto y aumentó la temperatura un poco más. Los suficiente para crear un ambiente ligeramente sofocante y encerrado.

El Ayudante negó con la cabeza casi sin poder creerse como tenía a la líder de CLC haciéndole un baile prácticamente erótico y personal, antes de que el ritmo aumentara y la parte más intensa de la canción comenzara a resonar por los parlantes de la sala, y con esto se intensificaran los finos movimientos de la talentosa Idol. Una danza poderosa, intensa y seductora que se le daba a la perfección a la _Main Dancer_ de CLC. Se podía notar a simple vista como su bronceada piel comenzaba a perlarse con sudor, aunque su respiración se mantuviera a un ritmo espléndido incluso llegando al final del tema.

"Dios, eres increíble, Seungyeon." Apenas unas palmas de felicitación mientras se acercaba a ella una vez terminó la canción, la morocha inflando su pecho de aire antes de soltarlo en un lento suspiro para acomodar su respiración.

"... Supongo que sí es divertido, vendar tus ojos para hacer esto."

"Aún no te los saques, Seungyeon," Con voz firme, el Ayudante detuvo las manos de la Idol con las propias antes de que pudieran llegar al antifaz. "Ahora el yoga. Distiende tus músculos." Sus manos se movieron a los brazos de la chica, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la deliciosa humedad de su piel perlada por el sudor. Acarició los músculos de sus brazos como si de un masaje se tratara, presionando suave con sus pulgares, soltándola antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sentirse incómoda.

"¿Quiere que haga yoga con esto puesto en mis ojos?" A pesar de que su fina nariz estaba algo cubierta por el antifaz, aún así pudo notar el pequeño y lindo ceño fruncido en ella, muestra clara de su indignación.

"Lo haremos así para afinar más los ejercicios de Yoga." Sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verlo, y continuó. "Además, cuando llegue la hora de probar el dulce, tus sentidos estarán más que agudizados para saborearlo como se debe." La tomó con una mano de la parte posterior del cuello, sus dedos acariciando la raíz de su cabello. "Vas a ver cuanto más te gusta así. Ahora empieza a regular tu respiración." Y la soltó de nuevo, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Seungyeon así lo hizo, desacelerando el ritmo de su respiración, comenzando a inhalar y exhalar lentamente, guardando silencio; ya familiar con los ejercicios de yoga.

"Eso, te quiero en perfecta paz y tranquilidad..." Su voz continuaba con aquella natural firmeza de una persona que tiene el poder, pero se expresaba en un tono de voz mucho más bajo, casi susurrando cerca de la tremenda mujer frente a él. Comenzó a rodearla a paso silencioso, posándose detrás de ella, llevando sus manos a masajear los hombros de la morocha delicadamente. "Así, Seungyeon, muy bien..." Sus expertos dedos se movieron al fino cuello de la muchacha, dedicándole tersas e íntimas caricias que disfrazaba como parte del masaje.

"¿Estás seguro de que, _hmh_, sabes lo que haces?" Su forma de hablar dejó de tener aquel tono de respeto, tal vez un desliz de su parte, pues su cuerpo se tensó por unos segundos luego de que se le escaparan las palabras de su boca. Un fino suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza dejándose hacer por las expertas manos de su Ayudante que, ciertamente, la estaban llevando a relajarse y a sentirse más en confianza. Bueno, para eso estaba él, para mantenerla satisfecha y contenta, ¿No?.

Sin embargo, él no podía dejar escapar aquella leve falta de respeto sin más, o perdería su posición de poder con ella. "Silencio, Seungyeon. Hablarás cuando yo te hable, sólo para responderme," El Ayudante acercó su rostro, inclinándose un poco por la diferencia de estatura, aspirando el delicioso aroma a mujer que expedía a una distancia segura. Bajó sus manos por los hombros de la chica, recorriendo el largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas, dedicándoles un pequeño masaje a las mismas. "Esto es para que te relajes, para ayudarte. Si no colaboras no sirve de nada..." Y el Ayudante tuvo que apretar su mandíbula cuando sus manos al fin llegaron a tocar la cadera de la morocha, siendo esta la primera vez que lograba hacer algo tan osado con ella. Miró hacia abajo, y casi se le escapa una carcajada al ver el evidente bulto en su pantalón, a centímetros de la espalda baja, desnuda, de la morocha. Que perfecta elección de prendas había hecho la Idol para esta ocasión, sin darse cuenta. "¿Entendido, Monkey~?" Y se permitió inclinarse un poco más, bajando con sus manos hasta llegar a aquellos deliciosos muslos, apretándolos suavemente.

"Sí, supongo..." La respiración de la joven se había entrecortado un poco, pero más allá de eso, no hubo gesto de rechazo alguno. Perfecto.

"Así me gusta," Terminó por ponerse en cuclillas, sus manos bajando por las seductoras piernas de la líder de Crystal Clear, su rostro quedando justo frente a la redonda y firme retaguardia de la inocente Idol. El Ayudante volvió a negar con la cabeza para sí mismo, masajeando suavemente las pantorrillas de la joven y con su mirada clavada en aquellas amplias y tonificadas nalgas, a centímetros de su cara.

"... ¿Señor Ayudante? ¿Vamos a hacer algo más aparte de estarme manoseando tan descaradamente?" La cabeza de la morocha se movió a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, como si intentara buscarle con acusadora mirada, aunque obviamente no podía ver nada.

"Seungyeon, ¿No aprendes, verdad?" Se había vuelto a parar y habló contra el oído de la joven, con tono firme y seguro, acción que envió ligeros escalofríos por el cuerpo de la morocha. Pero lo que terminó por sorprenderla fue la suave y juguetona nalgada que recibió y le hizo escapar un suave gritito, tensando su cuerpo por unos segundos. "Que guardes silencio a no ser que te hable, ¿No fue eso lo que dije?"

"... L-lo siento."

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo siento. Es que no hemos hecho nada más aparte de ejercicios de respiración. Ni una asana."

"¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo si aún estás tensa?" Devolvió sus manos a la cintura de la chica, un tanto sudorosa después del baile y ahora por el evidente calor que comenzaba a encerrarse en el cuarto. "Inclina tu cuerpo hacia delante, así. Levanta los brazos, quiero tu torso y brazos paralelos al suelo." La sujetó firme, hundiendo suave sus dedos en el firme y entrenado vientre de la Idol.

Siguiendo su instrucción con controlada respiración, la joven de cabello azabache se dejó guiar por las manos que tomaban su cintura, sin tomar en cuenta la posición en la que quedaban.

"Muy bien, así." Seguidamente sus manos fueron a descansar en la espalda de la chica, ladeando su cabeza mientras la devoraba con la mirada. Cuánta gente mataría por poder estar así con la afamada Seungyeon. Y él la tenía así, a su merced, toda para él. La sostuvo así unos cuantos minutos, mientras las canciones seguian pasando desapercibidas por ambos, apenas como un ruido ambiental de fondo. "Las piernas rectas. Mantente firme, que trabaje tu abdomen." Llevó sus manos en una caricia suave hasta el vientre plano de ella, notando como sus músculos se tensaban por el ligero esfuerzo de la postura. Soltó un suspiro suave, mirando de nuevo el aquel notorio bulto que sobresalía en su pantalón.

"Ahora... el _perro boca abajo_. Separa las piernas. Las manos al suelo, tu columna recta." La mantuvo sujetada de su cintura por un par de minutos, aún detrás de ella en esa posición comprometedora. Su miembro estaba a milímetros de tocar la cola de la Idol. "Mantén la postura, firme." Como si eso estuviera probando, dio unas cuántas palmadas a los muslos de la morocha, testeando los músculos que estaba haciendo trabajar. Luego se separó un poco, sin decir nada, y acomodó como pudo el evidente paquete de su pantalón. Pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió sin más sacarse el pantalón y el boxer slip negro que traía puestos. Silenciosamente los dejó a un lado en el suelo, y con alivio se permitió tocar su semi-erecto y grueso miembro recién liberado. Lo tomó de la base con una mano y volvió a ubicarse pegado a la retaguardia de la Idol, que aún estaba en cuatro patas. Se masturbó suave y lento, queriendo disfrutar más que nada del momento, flexionando sus piernas para que su gorda barra de carne quedara suspendida sobre la cola de la joven.

Tenía un buen tamaño y aún estaba semidormido. Incluso los huevos que colgaban bajo su miembro eran grandes y pesados, conteniendo amplias cantidades de su fértil semilla lista para bombear a chorros. Sonrió, moviendo un poco su verga para que hilillos de líquido preseminal comenzaran a caer sobre la tela de lycra negra que abrazaba la retaguardia de la despistada Idol. Tuvo que limpiar el sudor de su frente, tal vez por el calor de la subida calefacción, o por el propio calor del momento. Lo que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso. Pero increíblemente estimulante a la vez.

"¿Cómo vas, Monkey? ¿Aguantas?" Usó aquel apelativo cariñoso para no levantar más sospechas.

"Sabe que esto no es _nada_ para mí."

"¿Ah sí?" Sonrió de lado, saboreando el momento de ver como su transparente fluido recorría el negro y ajustado pantalón deportivo de la joven, dejando una exquisita mancha sobre sus amplias nalgas. "Esto es un trabajo de dos, tienes un buen instructor." Relamió sus labios, acariciando su ahora firme y duro falo, moviéndolo sólo a milímetros de los tonificados glúteos de la muchacha.

"Sí, como diga, señor Ayudante. ¿Ya terminamos? Hace mucho calor."

"Sólo unas posturas más, creo que ya estás bastante más relajada." Embadurnó su mano con el líquido preseminal que aún brotaba de su verga, antes de llevar la misma a tomar firme la cintura de la chica, mientras que con la otra controlaba a su engordada verga para que no tocara el cuerpo de la joven por descuido. No quería que le sorprendieran aún. "Pero tienes razón, creo que está siendo más calor. Aunque está bien para el yoga." Acarició con su mojada mano la cintura de la chica, queriendo marcarla con su esencia. "Recuéstate en el suelo boca arriba, te quiero recta." La dejó separarse, viendo como sumisamente le seguía la corriente, ignorante de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Suspiró al ver su rostro de nuevo, aquellos labios carnosos remarcando su desinterés ante el momento, sus mejillas particularmente regordetas, al menos para una idol, y por ello jodidamente sexys, y su nariz perfecta. Masturbó su miembro mientras se paseaba alrededor de ella, dejando que toda su persona, tanto su olor como su presencia masculina, inundaran los sentidos de la chica. "Ahora ve separando brazos y piernas de tu cuerpo. Eso, lentamente. Continúa con ese ritmo de respiración."

"¿Así? ¿Todo lo que pueda?" Sus labios mostraban ahora una pequeña mueca, seguramente preguntándose que clase de asana era esta, o tal vez ante el aire que comenzaba a viciarse con el aroma a cuerpos y fluidos.

"Eso, perfecto. Eres muy flexible, como es de esperarse de la líder de CLC." No pudo verlo, pero estuvo seguro de que la muchacha rodó los ojos ante ese comentario. "Unos minutos así, y cambiamos." Masajeó su gorda verga arrodillándose a su lado, dejando caer más líquido preseminal sobre los grandes pechos de la chica aún cubiertos por el top. Podía ver como un hilillo de aquel fluido transparente aún se conectaba a su glande con la prenda de la Idol, y eso le fascinaba de una morbosa forma.

"Bien, levántate. Postura recta, piernas separadas, los brazos pegados al cuerpo."

"... ¿Así?" Nuevamente le daba la espalda, haciendo caso a todas sus indicaciones sin rechistar. La famosa celebridad tenía un cuerpo de locura, pero no podía negar que lo que más le encantaba era su rostro. Pero bueno, su tonificada y entrenada cola estaba en un firme segundo puesto en su lista.

"Así Seungyeon, muy bien." Llevó sus manos a la cadera de la joven, separando a su vez las manos de la propia Idol de su cuerpo. "Iré subiendo con mis manos, quiero que vayas levantando tus brazos a medida que lo haga." Comenzó a recorrer cada lado de su cuerpo con las manos, notando como ella seguía al pie de la letra su movimiento, elevando sus brazos como le había indicado. Pasó sobre los pechos de la joven, aunque sólo fuera de lado, y continuó hasta llegar a sus axilas, húmedas con sudor.

"¡M-me hace cosquillas!" Pareció evitar una risa mientras su cuerpo se removía, y aunque el hecho le pareció muy lindo, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad.

"Qué te dije antes, Seungyeon." No fue una pregunta. Sin esperar respuesta le dio una sonora nalgada que hizo temblar el pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que la Idol pegue un saltito del susto.

"... ¡L-lo siento! ¿P-pero usted no de-"

"Ya lo has hecho varias veces." Y otra nalgada, tomándola del abdomen con su mano libre para que no perdiera el equilibrio ni pudiera escaparse. Un gritito se escapó de sus labios en respuesta al abuso, pero nada más. Se movió para ver su rostro y pudo ver como la joven se mordía su labio inferior.

"Lo siento, mi Ayudante..."

"Eso espero." Le dio una caricia a su cola, apretando suavemente, abarcando con su mano todo el amplio de su tersa carne, degustando con sus dedos aquella firmeza pero suavidad a la vez de un culo tan perfectamente entrenado. "... Bueno, Monkey. Creo que lo has hecho muy bien, a pesar de todo. Ya puedes dejar la postura pero no te quites el antifaz."

Suspirando leve, la joven de bronceada piel bañada en sudor descansó en una postura más cómoda, dedicando una caricia a su retaguardia castigada. "Ahora va a darme mi dulce."

"¿Eso crees? ¿Te lo has ganado?" Se separó de ella e hizo un ademán de ir por su maletín y abrirlo, volviendo a ella con las manos vacías sin siquiera haber tocado el maletín. Un claro teatro pues no existía la tal golosina que le había prometido, al menos no de la manera que la sexy Performer esperaba.

"¡Claro que me lo he ganado! Malo. Ha sido muy malo conmigo, yo le he hecho caso en todo." Y un tierno puchero se dibujó en sus labios.

"Mi linda Monkey... Tienes razón. Te ganaste la golosina. Arrodíllate."

"¡Sí!" Sonriendo, hizo caso sin titubeo alguno. Dejándose caer delicadamente de rodillas en el suelo, sus manos descansando sobre sus perfectas piernas mientras, sin darse cuenta, ponía su rostro a la altura de una enorme barra de carne frente a ella que la esperaba, expulsando sin cesar un flujo transparente de la punta.

"Ahora, lo que te debo decir es que tiene un sabor muy peculiar. Puede que no te guste al principio, pero de verdad es muy bueno. Te dará muchas proteínas. Se lo he dado a otras Idols y al final les termina encantando."

"¿Se lo dejó probar a alguna más del grupo?" Aquel inocente puchero volvió a aparecer en sus labios, mostrando su indignación. Su nariz, por otro lado, parecía olfatear el fuerte hedor de su verga. Si llegó a reconocer aquel olor a fluidos preseminal y sudorosa carne, no lo evidenció para nada.

"Por supuesto que no. Guardé la primera porción para ti. Eres su grandiosa líder después de todo." Masajeó su semi-erecta verga justo sobre la cara de la Idol, el miembro comenzando a despertarse más y erguirse luego de haberse controlado durante los minutos anteriores. Pero ahora, teniendo la inocente carita perlada de sudor de Seungyeon frente a su el, era imposible que no se pusiera dura y grande para ella.

"Más le vale, señor Ayudante, ¿Y qué es eso que me gotea en la cara? Espero que no sea su sudor, o lo meteré en problemas."

"Nh, estoy dejando caer un poco del líquido de la golosina en tu cara, pero aún no puedes probarlo." Su líquido preseminal comenzaba a adornar el rostro de la Idol, con finos hilillos del líquido transparente colgando de su nariz y recorriendo su mejilla.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Es mi premio." La aún aparentemente rebelde Idol alzó una de sus manos hasta su rostro con la intención de tomar aquel desconocido fluido pegajoso y probarlo con su boca, pero fue detenida al instante al sentir una mano tomando el lateral de su cuello, con sutileza pero firmeza al fin.

"No, Seungyeon."

"... Bien." Pareció arrugar su naricita de nuevo, pero no renegó más que eso.

"Tan obediente, _nhm_, te has ganado el dulce, abre grande la boquita, vamos."

"¿Aah~?"

Gruñendo levemente al estarse masturbando y sintiéndose a punto de venir, tomó con su mano libre el mentón de la joven Idol. "Recuerda... nada... de sacarte el antifaz..." Gimió suave, teniendo a la gran Seungyeon de CLC de rodillas y con la boquita abierta, salivando preparada para lo que venía, dispuesta a recibir su leche caliente. "Así lo degustarás mejor..." Y con un gruñido final, su verga casi morada por tanto jugueteo y excitación, liberó un tremendo chorro de caliente semen directo a la boquita de la morocha. La cantidad de su espesa corrida pareció sorprender a la chica, que intentó como pudo tragarse todo el blanco y caliente líquido que se bertía a borbotones en su boca, atragantándose por un momento.

Con su sudoroso cuerpo temblando por el climax, el Ayudante no pudo contenerse más y tomó de la nuca a la sexy morena, antes de jalarla hacia él y hundir su verga en la boca de la Idol, su miembro aún lanzando chorros de su rica y abundante semilla. "Trágatela toda, sin morder." Suspiró, arrugando su cara con gozo mientras miraba como la Idol luchaba por tragarse cuanto podía, tanto de su leche como de su verga, ni siquiera llegando a comerse la mitad de su enorme miembro. Pero estaba bien, era un inicio y podría mejorar. Lo importante es que ahora podía ver sus carnosos labios envolviendo lo que podía de su carne, podía sentir la deliciosa calidez y humedad del interior de su boca, y hasta podía sentir su traviesa lengua jugueteando con aquel bocadillo como buscando degustarlo por completo y a la vez dar con su forma.

Por su parte, la chica llevó sus manos a las piernas desnudas del hombre que la estaba casi ahogando con aquel caliente y espeso líquido y aquella dura y cálida barra que estaba por desacomodar su mandíbula, haciendo un débil intento por separarse. Pero le fue imposible al sentir otra mano en su cabello que sólo la hizo tragar unos cuántos centímetros más de aquel duro y venoso falo, que, curiosamente, estaba igual de caliente que la lechita que le estaban dando de beber, ¿Sería un postre a comer caliente? Sabía que los extranjeros eran muy raros con sus dulces, así que intentaría no quejarse hasta comerlo todo.

"_Mgh, mhm, mgh..._" Sonidos húmedos y atrevidos comenzaron a resonar por la sala a causa de la Idol que movía su cabeza rítmicamente, comiéndose sin descanso todo lo que podía de aquella carnosa golosina.

"Degustalo bien, Seungyeon..." Suspiró, contemplando su obra y aún sin liberar su firme agarre de la cabeza de la chica. Semen comenzaba a brotar por las fosas nasales de la Idol, al no poder con la fuerza de su corrida. También caían hilillos mezcla de su semilla y saliva por la comisura de sus carnosos labios. Pero su orgasmo ya llegaba a su fin. Respiró agitadamente, sin soltar la cabeza de la joven ni dejarla separarse de su verga. "Es un sabor exótico, ¿lo notas? Es único, pero aprenderás a que te guste." Llevó una de sus manos a sacar mechones de cabello que se habían pegado al rostro de Seungyeon por el rejunte de sus combinados fluidos que ahora aceitaban su cara, mientras movía su cadera adelante y atrás a un ritmo lento, introduciendo cada vez un nuevo centímetro de su dura verga que la joven Idol podía ir tragando con cada nueva y suave embestida. Exquisito, sí. Aquel orgasmo había sido tremendo, había valido la pena guardarse el tiempo en el que había oído el interés de Cube Entertainment por sus servicios. Ya se había hecho fama de lograr que las Idols con las que interactuaba lograran mejores desempeños y actitudes, aunque realmente nadie supiera sus métodos. Bueno, aquí había una muestra.

Y ya estaba sintiendo como su verga empezaba a recuperarse para un segundo round, pero ya no tenían mucho más tiempo. Retiró lentamente la barra de carne aún erecta de la boca de Seungyeon, disfrutando de verla respirar agitadamente, con hilillos de espesa saliva colgando de su boca hasta su miembro, tomando bocanadas de aire luego de que casi la ahogara con su semen y verga.

Su cara bañada en sudor, saliva y semen, la volvía incluso más sexy que antes. Se le estaba antojando más Seungyeon y eso no era bueno, no por el momento. "A ver, saca la lengua que has dejado mucha golosina afuera. Te la debes tomar toda, Monkey." Vio como ella arrugaba un poco el rostro, pero no soltó queja alguna antes de abrir grande su boca y sacar su cálida lengua para dejarse hacer.

Dejó que su húmeda verga se paseara por el mentón, labios y nariz ajena, recolectando lo que quedaba de su semen antes de volver a meter su miembro en la boca de la morocha, disfrutando de como la Idol removía su lengua por todo su glande buscando atrapar todo el fluido antes de cerrar su boca y hacer un sonoro aunque disgustado trago para terminarse la lechita, como toda buena señorita.

"Usted dijo que sería una pequeña dosis, no toda la golosina." Sonaba indignada, aunque al verla relamerse sus labios no sabía si ese era el caso.

"Si te hubiera dejado tomar sólo un poquito como querías hacer, el sabor te habría chocado y no habrías querido tomar más," La sujetó de su nuca de nuevo, y tomando su miembro por la base comenzó a restregarlo por la carita angelical pero viciosa de la sexy morocha, sonriendo de lado al ver como sólo se dejaba hacer, con sus manos posadas en sus muslos tranquilamente, esperando a que termine. Y lo que más le encantaba era que hasta que no le diera la orden de quitarse el antifaz que cubría sus ojos, no haría ademán de intentar sacárselo ella misma. "¿Pero, te ha gustado?" Esta sesión la había vuelto muy obediente, y lo aprovecharía.

"Es un sabor muy raro, muy calentito, ¿Y es salado? O muy agrio, ¿Por qué dice que es una golosina? Y fue demasiado, no quiero ganar calorías extra tomando tanto de eso," La dejó hablar tranquilamente mientras frotaba su glande contra las fosas nasales y nariz de la chica, ya simplemente gozando del momento, notando como olfateaba nuevamente el fuerte hedor de su barra de carne, arrugando un poco el ceño. "No creo querer volver a probarlo."

"Hmh, pero la vas a volver a tomar. Te la vas a tomar toda como hoy." Se animó a darle unos golpecitos con la verga en su nariz y luego en su cara, sonriendo ante el sonido que hacía su miembro al rebotar repetidamente contra la mejilla de Seungyeon. Luego pasó a darle suaves golpecitos con el glande a sus húmedos labios, que estaban haciendo puchero ante su aparente orden. Sí, ella aprendería a degustar su verga con gozo, ella y todo CLC.


	2. De entrada Seungyeon, de cena Yeeun

``

* * *

La boca de la morocha se abrió grande para recibir al misterioso bocadillo tal como el Ayudante le había ordenado, y al sentir la comida afirmarse contra sus carnosos labios, mordió suave y lento un trozo de aquel alimento que no podía ver, degustando el delicioso sabor con su lengua, empezando a masticar para luego tragárselo. Quien le había dado de comer pudo ver como unas cuantas gotas del jugoso fruto se escurrían, deslizándose por el mentón de Seungyeon. Sus brillantes labios habían quedados embadurnados por algo del chocolate que le había agregado a la fruta roja, los cuales la joven de bronceada piel animadamente limpió con su traviesa lengua, en un gesto bastante sugestivo aunque ella lo hubiera realizado de forma inconsciente.

"_Hmh_, obviamente era una frambuesa. Frambuesa con chocolate." Y una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios luego de responder, pues ya sabía que había acertado. Habían pasado algunos días desde que jugaran por primera vez en aquel salón de ensayos, y era bastante buena.

"Correcto, _Monkey_. Lo haces muy bien." El alto hombre terminó por comerse lo que quedaba de la fruta, notando la expresión divertida de la chica, a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos por una tela negra que tapaba su visión, todo parte de aquel juego suyo.

"Ya hemos jugado a esto antes, y es muy fácil, Ayudante. Ya debería saber lo buena que soy adivinando estos postres suyos." La Idol de larga y lacia melena negra se acomodó un poco mejor en el moderno sofá negro en el que se encontraba sentada, cruzando sus largas piernas, descansando sus manos en una rodilla y entrelazando los dedos. Aparte de la tela que cubría sus ojos, ella vestía unos shorts de jean que dejaban al descubierto sus sensuales piernas, con esos anchos muslos que la prenda parecía contener a duras penas. Una blusa de verano blanca, que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y brazos, y que contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel morena. Llevaba los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver la tentadora línea de su clavícula y el inicio de su escote, con sus pechos realzados por un sostén blanco que se notaba debido a la fina tela de su blusa. Unos botines negros, además de una fina capa de maquillaje, complementaban el simple pero atractivo vestuario de la joven.

"¿Entonces debo entender que el juego te está aburriendo?" El hombre, que vestía de traje como siempre, Sacó otra fresca fruta del cuenco que estaba en una pequeña mesita a un lado de la Idol. Estaban en lo que podría llamarse su oficina, al menos la que le había proporcionado la empresa dueña del grupo de Seungyeon mientras se mantuviera bajo contrato por ellos. Y no podía quejarse, pues era un amplio cuarto, con todos los lujos y artilugios que podrían esperarse de una oficina en la actualidad.

"Yo no dije eso," Sus labios se movieron haciendo una pequeña mueca, antes de volver a sonreír, con cierta dulzura. "Admito que es divertido jugar con usted, Ayudante." Sus finos dedos se movieron inquietos como si estuviera luchando con cierto nerviosismo o pena para decir lo siguiente. "Y yo, agradezco lo que hace por mí. _Por nosotras_. Todo el grupo está más distendido y animado desde que usted llegó. Supongo que sólo hace su trabajo, pero gracias."

"No necesitas agradecerme," Peló la cáscara de la banana que había tomado antes, cortando un trozo con sus manos antes de rociarle por encima un poco del exquisito chocolate fundido que había usado con la frambuesa, un poco del dulce líquido color café cayendo sobre sus dedos. "Aquí viene otro bocadillo, abre la boca."

"_¿Aah?_" Sus labios se separaron para abrir su boquita de nuevo, dejando que introdujera la nueva comida que tendría que adivinar.

El Ayudante descansó el trozo de banana bañado en chocolate sobre la lengua de la Idol, permitiéndose acariciar con sus dedos con chocolate los labios de la inocente mujer. Dejó que la morocha comenzara a masticar suave y a degustar aquel bocadillo para luego chupar sus dedos buscando probar más del chocolate, paseando lengua por la piel del Ayudante sin darse cuenta. "_Mhn_, banana. Banana y más chocolate."

Frotando su pulgar sobre la húmeda lengua de la Idol, finalmente separó su mano y ella cerró su boquita terminando de degustar el sabor. "Sí que te has vuelto buena para esto, Seungyeon."

"Se lo dije," El puente de su nariz se arrugó un poco. "Señor ayudante, ¿No cree que está mal que coma tanto dulce? El mánager me daría el infierno si se enterara."

"Por eso mismo no debes decírselo, nada de esto. Tal como lo hablamos. Y eres una mujer atlética, deportista, no vas a engordar por comer unos pocos dulces." Y mientras le respondía tan tranquilamente, comenzó a desajustar la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochando el mismo. "¿No es así?"

"Sí, lo sé." Sus labios volvieron a deformarse en una pequeña mueca. "Por cierto, señor Ayudante, ¿Usted tuvo una discusión con Yeeun?"

"¿Yeeun?" Ah, sí, la _Main Rapper_, o rapera principal, de CLC. Compañera de grupo de la mujer frente él. Esa rubia era la única que hasta el momento se había resistido a sus maquinaciones y trucos. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Dejó caer su pantalón de vestir, acariciando el notorio bulto en sus boxers con una mano, su miembro semidormido comenzando a reaccionar al manoseo. Se acomodó un poco mejor frente a ella, Alzando un pie para dejarlo descansar sobre la mesita a un lado, bajándose los bóxers, su miembro saliendo como resorte para quedar colgando medio erecto frente a la cara de la Idol.

"Creo que ella," Mordió su labio inferior, la imagen ayudando, sin que ella se enterara, con la erección de su siguiente postre a comer. "No lo sé, ¿Creo que no confía en usted? No aún, al menos. He intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre corta el tema cuando se trata de usted." Su nariz comenzó a moverse percibiendo y olfateando aquel fuerte olor que ya conocía. Inconscientemente relamió sus labios para humedecerlos.

Meneando su verga frente a la boca semiabierta de la joven adulta, sin llegar a tocarla, el Ayudante decidió que era hora de comenzar con el verdadero juego. "Abre la boca, Seungyeon." Un tono de voz dominante, que no admitiría una negativa o algo diferente a lo que pedía. Y la Idol así lo hizo, abriendo grande su boquita, esperando paciente el siguiente postre. Aunque sólo por su particular olor, la morocha ya sabía de qué postre se trataba. Era la golosina especial del Ayudante. Pero ella no se lo diría ahora, para no arruinar el juego y hacerlo sentir mal. "No te preocupes, Yeeun y yo hablaremos y arreglaremos cualquier malentendido que haya entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que ella y yo nos llevaremos tan bien como contigo o las demás miembros del grupo, ¿Sí?" Vertió un poco del chocolate líquido sobre su caliente miembro, soltando un pequeño suspiro ante la sensación.

La Idol sólo respondió con un leve asentir de su cabeza, sin animarse a hablar pues le habían ordenado que abriera la boquita, y eso haría hasta que el Ayudante terminara de darle de comer su golosina, como buena Idol que era. Pobre Ayudante, él ignoraba que ella _ya sabía_ de su golosina. Ese hedor intenso que entraba por su nariz lo delataba.

"Abre grande, eso," Suspiró, paseando su glande por los carnosos labios de la morocha, dejando que la curiosa lengua ajena se robara un poco del chocolate mezclado con líquido preseminal que caía por la punta de su miembro. "Y no muerdas." Sin más, la tomó de la nuca, acomodando su mano bajo el largo cabello azabache de la Idol, y la empujó contra él, haciendo que su sudorosa verga comenzara a meterse por la húmeda y caliente boca de la chica.

"_Amghh_," Sus carnosos labios le dieron la bienvenida, abrazando la caliente barra de carne que poco a poco iba engullendo con su boquita, casi desencajando su mandíbula con cada nuevo centímetro que entraba. Pero había mejorado, o eso pensó, mientras lamía con su lengua buscando más chocolate para pasar aquel sabor sudoroso tan fuerte que ahora inundaba sus sentidos.

"Nhn, ¿Está rica con el chocolate, Seungyeon?" Aún quedaba una buena porción de su verga sin ser tragada, pero estaba bien. La sacó lentamente para dejarla responder, viendo como la Idol enseguida tomaba una buena bocanada de aire, hilillos de saliva cayendo por su mentón y colgando de su boca hasta el enorme miembro frente a ella.

"¿S-sí? Supongo," Dio un sonoro trago mezcla de saliva, sudor del miembro y líquido preseminal, además de algo del chocolate. "Está aamgh-..." No pudo seguir hablando pues tuvo que volver a tragarse lo que podía del falo de carne de una vez. Luego se lo sacaron, y se lo volvieron a meter, su cabeza meneando a un buen ritmo, haciendo que suelte húmedos y obscenos sonidos con cada cabeceada, mientras tragaba y tragaba lo que podía de aquella enorme pieza de comida. Tragó tanto que soltó una ahogada arcada cuando la punta se abrió paso por su garganta y comenzó a bajar, pero ni así el Ayudante le permitió separarse. Se removió inquieta intentado respirar por la nariz, pero se le había pegado bastante saliva a las fosas nasales. Y si no fuera por la venda en sus ojos, las lágrimas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo estarían cayendo libres por su mejilla.

"Así nena, trágate todo." Resopló ahogando un gemido de placer por como la esforzada garganta de la chica se contraía contra su verga, invitándolo a que se corriera.

Sin poder a hablar por el pedazo de verga que tenía atragantando su boca, la morocha empezó a darle golpecitos con las palmas de las manos en sus piernas que curiosamente se encontró desnudas, intentando hacerle entender que era mucha golosina de un sólo tirón y no podía comérsela toda.

"Mhn, muy bien Seungyeon." Sacó lentamente su miembro de la cavidad de la chica, viendo como su pecho se inflaba de aire al fin poder respirar de nuevo. Masajeó su húmeda verga que escurría de saliva y líquido preseminal, restregándola por la inocente cara de la Idol, dejando que sus fluidos aceitaran aquella bronceada piel, dejándola toda húmeda y brillosa.

"Malo," Una queja ahogada mientras recuperaba su aliento, respirando agitadamente. "¡Malo!" Gimoteó, amenazando con comenzar a llorar, las lágrimas humedeciendo la venda e irritando sus ojos al ser contenidas por la tela. Acarició su propio cuello con una de sus manos buscando aliviar el dolor de su exigida garganta.

"Seungyeon," Ella creyó que la regañarían ante su infantil rabieta, pero en su lugar comenzó a sentir como le repartía húmedos besos por toda su carita. "Perdón, nena, ¿Te di mucho de comer?" Le dio repetidos besos por su mejilla, nariz y mentón, y luego la sorprendió con un corto y suave beso en sus labios apretados en un puchero.

"... E-está bien." Bajó su rostro un tanto avergonzada. Tal vez por aquel inocente gesto de cariño, tal vez por no habérsela comido toda. La comida, claro. "Puedo comerme más." Y volvió a alzar su cabeza decidida, abriendo un poco su boquita y dejando atrás su aparente enojo.

"Por supuesto que vas a comer más, _Monkey_." Irguió de nuevo su cuerpo luego de haberse inclinado por los besos, y acomodó el glande en la entrada de su húmeda boca. Sin esperar respuesta volvió a penetrar aquella sensual boquita sin descanso, embistiendo suave con su cadera, su gordo miembro entrando y saliendo de ella, generando más sonidos húmedos y suaves quejas de la morocha.

"Mgh, ngh," Tragaba totalmente sumisa, bañando la verga en su saliva y descansando sus manos en los muslos desnudos de su Ayudante, clavando sus bien cuidadas uñas en la piel de aquel hombre que le estaba dando de comer cada vez que su miembro se hundía por su garganta. La calentita barra de carne en su boca empezaba a latir, y aquellas extrañas curvaturas como venas en su suave textura se estaban marcando aún más. Aquí venía aquel líquido calentito, lo sabía, y como muestra de su arrepentimiento por la escena de antes, se iba a tomar todo sin rechistar. Como buena Idol que era.

"Ah, Seungyeon, así." Afirmó su agarre en la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos, haciéndola menear su cabeza contra su verga, viendo como ya podía tragarse más de la mitad sin problema. "Ahí viene tu golosina, tu lechita favorita." Tomó su miembro por la base con una mano y lo movió dentro de la caliente cavidad de la Idol, sintiendo como estaba por correrse.

La muchacha sólo arrugó el puente de su nariz, paseando y lamiendo con su lengua, haciendo fuerza con su garganta para comerse más y más de esa gorda barra de carne. Así que sí era leche como ella suponía. Salada y calentita leche. "_Mgh_," Una ahogada queja, un ahogado gemido, cuando sintió verterse y bajar derecho por su garganta aquel espeso líquido blanco. Pero no pudo con todo, y su boquita rápidamente se inundó de leche que se escapó de entre sus separados labios, manchando su mentón. Y más leche se fugó por sus otros orificios, saliendo expulsado por sus fosas nasales, donde empezó a formar burbujas con el líquido al intentar respirar. Y más arcadas, producto del agrio y rancio sabor, la carnosa golosina todavía bombeando más y más de aquel espeso y pegajoso líquido.

"Muy bien, mi hermosa Seungyeon." Su voz más gruesa por el placer, habiendo tenido una corrida espectacular de nuevo, todo gracias a la morocha. Limpió el sudor de su frente, empezando a retirar su flácida verga de la boca de la chica, sintiendo como su camisa se había pegado a su cuerpo por la transpiración. Dejó caer el largo de su sensible miembro sobre la cara de la Idol, viendo como ella se limpiaba con un sus finos dedos lo que quedaba del semen en su rostro para llevárselo a la boca, degustarlo, y bajarlo de un amargo trago.

Respiró con su nariz ya limpia aquel fuerte hedor de la verga que descansaba sobre su cara. "_Ah_, _ah_, que curiosa golosina," Alzando una de sus pequeñas manos, la llevó a delinear con la punta de sus dedos el largo de aquel venoso falo. Todavía estaba húmedo y caliente, aunque parecía más blandito. "¿Cómo es tan grande? Nunca me la puedo terminar de comer, es enorme."

"Nh," Sintió un escalofrío por las inocentes caricias que le estaban haciendo a su miembro aún sensible, soltando un suspiro. La suave mano de la fémina se cerró sobre su robusto tronco, su manita sin poder abarcar la totalidad del grueso de su gorda verga que ya comenzaba a ponerse dura de nuevo. Y la Idol pudo notarlo.

"¿Oh?" Sus finas cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, sintiendo como aquel monstruo de carne empezaba a levantarse y endurecerse contra su rostro. Alzó su otra mano y también la cerró alrededor de aquél enorme falo carnoso, pero notaba que aún le faltaba cubrir una buena porción más de carne. "¡Es como si tuviera vida! Se mueve," Movió su cabeza y comenzó a recorrer el largo de su verga con la nariz, Aspirando más de ese fuerte olor. Ese aroma, _Ese hedor_ tan sofocante, la hacía despertar su apetito de nuevo. Quería comer más de su carne, quería más leche y fluidos calientes. "¿Qué es esto, señor Ayudante? Qué es realmente s-..." Pero un fuerte llamado a la puerta la hizo dar un saltito del sofá por el susto, que la separó de aquel apetecible postre, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir.

"¿¡Seungyeon!?" Y acompañando los incesantes golpes, un grito del pasillo, que hicieron separarse rápidamente al Ayudante de lo que posiblemente habría sido una rica segunda ronda con la morocha. De inmediato se vistió con sus bóxers y pantalón y se ajustó el cinturón, ordenando su ropa a tiempo de que la morocha llevó las manos a su rostro para quitarse la venda de sus ojos. "¡Seungyeon! ¡Sé que estás ahí! Y ese tipo también, ¡Voy a entrar!"

Y sin más, la puerta sin seguro se abrió con fuerza, y una rubia de lacio y corto cabello hasta arriba de sus hombros entró a la escena. La dueña de aquellos gritos ingresó a la oficina mirando a ambos con una ferocidad digna de la guerrera más violenta, aunque su pequeña estatura y su angelical rostro no ayudaran mucho en su intento de ser intimidante.

"¿Yeeun?" La morocha la miró con sincera curiosidad, ignorando que minutos antes había estado tragando semen y verga a lo loco. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo?" Se levantó honestamente asustada por su amiga, que le devolvía la mirada con un gesto entre exasperado e indignado. Supuso que sería por su cara de aspecto brilloso y aceitado debido a tanto fluido que le había caído antes.

"Seungyeon," Su afilada y peligrosa mirada se movió de la morocha hacia él. Y aquel disgustado gesto en su rostro sólo se agravó más mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, su vista deteniéndose en el bulto apenas contenido bajo su pantalón. No los había encontrado en medio de algo como había querido, pero no importaba. "Nos vamos." Sin esperar más, caminó con firmeza hacia su líder, tomándola de la mano y encarando de inmediato a la puerta de salida de nuevo, dándole una última mirada llena de desprecio por sobre el hombro al Ayudante, antes de salir arrastrando con ella a la morocha de bronceada piel que no hacía más que preguntarle con sincera duda qué demonios le pasaba.

"¡Adiós Seungyeon, Yeeun!" Se despidió animadamente, aunque la única respuesta que recibió fue un portazo de parte de la rubia. Pero se permitió sonreír de lado, tomando aquel prominente paquete que era su erección para acomodarlo mejor bajo sus bóxers. Al parecer iba a tener que hablar con Yeeun más pronto de lo que había planeado. Mejor para él.

Luego de este notable suceso por la mañana, el Ayudante se dedicó a atender a otros asuntos de su labor durante el resto del día, interactuando también con las otras miembros del grupo, con todas menos Yeeun, la cual lo evitó manteniendo prudente distancia de él. Pero tan sólo tuvo que enviarle un mensaje privado a su móvil para hacerle saber de su necesidad de tener un encuentro privado con ella ya entrada la noche. De todas formas, ya les tocaba su sesión juntos, así que la rubia no podría negarse lo quisiera o no.

"Yeeun, un placer verte, me alegra que pudieras venir." La saludó con amabilidad, levantándose de la cómoda silla de oficina detrás de su escritorio para recibirla. La hostil Idol había entrado sin anunciarse, tal vez esperando encontrarlo haciendo algo indebido, aunque sin fruto alguno.

La rubia no contestó de inmediato, apretando la mandíbula con aparente molestia mientras cerraba la puerta. Vestía simple, con un suéter ligero de color beige, y un pantalón jean que abrazaba deliciosamente su firme retaguardia y largas piernas. Físicamente, llegaba a los 1,66cm de altura, tan sólo un centímetro más alta que Seungyeon, aunque de contextura más delgada. Con un rostro de rasgos finos y labios rojos, la rubia de nívea piel lo miró con fiereza. "Sabes que no estoy aquí por gusto. Si por mí fuera me encargaría de que te largaras al continente más jodidamente lejano." Se cruzó de brazos, consciente de que no se dirigía con el mismo respeto hacia él que sí le profesaban las demás miembros. Pero estaba harta de él, y hoy terminaría con toda su patraña.

"Yeeun, de verdad no lo entiendo. De verdad no sé que ha causado esta fricción entren nosotros, pero te prometo que no nos iremos de aquí hasta solucionar to..." Se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia marchar con claro enojo hasta él.

"¡Déjate de estupideces!" Estampó sus pequeñas manos contra el escritorio para acompañar la fuerza de sus palabras. "Eres un cínico, un cínico y un cerdo, ¿Te crees que soy tan estúpida? ¡Haré que te despidan!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Sé lo que has estado haciendo con Seungyeon!" Su rostro se arrugó en un gesto de completa rabia. Si no fuera tan hermosa, hasta lo habría incomodado un poco. Pero lo único que estaba logrando era calentarlo como nunca. "Con Seungyeon y las demás miembros, aunque ellas no lo digan claramente, Sé lo que intentas con ellas, ¿Qué tanto las has manchado con tu... Tu, ¡Tu perversión!" Lo miró con indignación y desprecio.

"Por favor, cálmate, Yeeun. No es bueno que discutamos las cosas así. Esta sesión es para arreglar nuestras diferencias, y..." Nuevamente fue detenido cuando la rubia soltó un gruñido de exasperación, llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

"Deja. De. Jugar." Acentuó cada palabra una vez logró calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a hablar. Su cuerpo temblando y su respiración agitada. Estaba al borde de estallar, de eso el Ayudante estaba seguro. "Voy a hacer que te despidan. No, haré más que eso. Voy a contarlo todo y tu asqueroso trasero estará en la cárcel para cuando todo esto termine, ¿Entiendes?"

Finalmente, el Ayudante guardó silencio, mirándola con calma. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la respiración agitada de la sexy y enfurecida rubia frente a su escritorio, eso y un ahogado y distante sonido de música que venía del pasillo, seguramente de alguna de las salas de ensayo que estaba en su piso.

"¿Y bien?" Las finas facciones del rostro de la joven Idol se relajaron lo suficiente como para permitirse sonreír. Sí, una cínica sonrisa llena de todo su odio sólo para él. "¿No querías hablar, _Ayudante_?" La ironía y desprecio con la que dejó salir esa última palabra era tajante, y el mencionado Ayudante se habría sentido _algo_ ofendido de no ser porque encontraba sumamente sexy la forma en la que la rubia lo miraba con tanta intensidad mientras se apoyaba e inclinaba sobre su escritorio para hablarle frente a frente.

"... Yeeun," Descansó una mano sobre el elegante y moderno escritorio, dando unos pasos para rodearlo y quedar a un lado del mismo, con la mirada de la atractiva rubia clavada en él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. "Primero que nada, quiero que entiendas algo." Y volvió a dar un par de pasos más para acercarse a ella. Y ella volvió a encararlo sin retroceder, aunque la obvia diferencia de estatura y físico entre ambos fuera evidente al estar tan cerca. Pero era la primera vez que lo notaba. "Todo lo que he hecho es para ayudar a Seungyeon. Quiero ayudarla a quitarse las tensiones, quitar algo del peso que carga como la líder del grupo. Quiero que conmigo pueda relajarse y sentirse bien." Su mirada se había tornado fría y seria, cosa que hizo recorrer un ligero escalofrío por la espalda de la rubia. Su tono de voz también había cambiado, dejando atrás la amabilidad para hablarle con una firmeza que nunca jamás había escuchado de nadie más, ni siquiera de sus jefes o sus padres. "Ella y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, sí. Me he vuelto cercano con ella y con todas las demás miembros."

"¿Qué?"

"Con todas, menos contigo, Yeeun. Tú sigues siendo demasiado obstinada, demasiado distante." Se acercó un paso hasta ella, y esta vez la rubia estaba petrificada como para moverse. "No quieres que te ayude como a las demás, y eso, francamente, me lastima."

Y, de nuevo, el fuego volvió a encenderse en los ojos castaños de la rubia. "¿Qué mierdas dices?" Su angelical cara se arrugó en un gesto de completo disgusto. "Eres un cínico. Un maldito cerdo." Casi escupió esas palabras, separándose de él para encarar a la puerta. "Me largo de aquí, será mejor que-... ¿Qué haces?" Pero se detuvo, cuando el Ayudante se movió más rápido que ella, más rápido de lo que esperaría de un hombre de ese tamaño, ubicándose frente a la puerta y trabando con seguro la misma. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo de la Idol volvió a temblar, aunque esta vez no de rabia.

"Yeeun, te lo dije. No nos iremos de aquí hasta solucionarlo todo, tú y yo."

"No digas... No _hagas_ estupideces, idiota, y quítate del camino." Arrugó el puente de su fina nariz, mirándolo con cierto miedo, pero intentando mantener esa fiereza.

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde piensas ir?" Volvió a caminar hacia ella, y esta vez la contraria retrocedió, apoyándose contra el escritorio. "Yeeun, no sé qué es lo que piensas ir a decir allá fuera, a tu jefe o a las autoridades. Pero te pido que lo pienses bien. Piensa en tus miembros, en tu grupo."

"¿Acaso estás, estás jugando conmigo?" Con incredulidad en sus ojos, la orgullosa rubia se movió hacia él, devolviendo la firmeza a sus movimientos. "¿Crees que voy a dejarte hacer con ellas lo que quieras? Estás enfermo. Más enfermo de lo que pensé."

"Yeeun, lo que sea que vayas a intentar decir, ¿No ves como algo así podría afectar a Seungyeon? La prensa estallaría. Todas las miembros se verían afectadas. No habría vuelta atrás." Negó con la cabeza calmadamente, dando un par de pasos más para acortar la distancia entre ellos. "Por favor, Yeeun. Antes de hacer algo así, te ruego que primero intentes hablar con Seungyeon. No estoy mintiendo al decirte que ella y yo hemos disfrutado mucho nuestro tiempo juntos. Si hasta me agradeció lo que he hecho por ustedes esta misma mañana." Su tono de voz tan calmado había logrado tranquilizar aquel miedo en la rubia, que simplemente arrugó el ceño al verlo acercarse más, pero no retrocedió. "Yeeun, habla con ella. Habla con tus miembros, y verás que no miento. Sólo debes darme una oportunidad."

"Me crees estúpida." Su afilada mirada lo siguió cuando él inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella con cautela y su esbelto cuerpo se tensó cuando el Ayudante la tomó de la mano con suavidad, como todo un caballero, mirándola atentamente antes de depositar un beso en el dorso. Beso que sólo hizo que la rubia apartara su mano con brusquedad, en claro rechazo. "Sé que sólo las manipulas. Como estás intentando hacer ahora mismo conmigo."

"Puedo ver que estás preocupada por ellas, y yo, más que nadie, puedo entender eso, Yeeun." La rodeó caminando lentamente, colocándose en el espacio que había entre ella y el escritorio a sus espaldas. "Yo no tengo malas intenciones para con ellas, sólo quiero ayudarlas. Como quiero ayudarte a ti."

Su mirada nunca se apartó de él, mirándolo con cautela y desdén, descartando sus palabras. "No pienses que te creo ni por un segundo. No vas a engañarme, ¿Qué, Qué haces?" Frunció el lindo ceño de su rostro cuando sintió las firmes y masculinas manos ajenas en sus hombros, haciendo que su cuerpo se tense una vez más por aquel simple contacto.

"Te propongo algo, sólo escúchame." Comenzó con un suave masaje, y la rubia sólo pudo sorprenderse cuando aquellas grandes manos se sintieron tan suaves y tersas contra los tensos músculos de sus hombros y espalda. "Me alejaré de Seungyeon. Porque puedo ver tu preocupación, me alejaré de ella tal como tú quieres que haga."

"_Mhn_, ¿Renunciarás?" Mordió su labio inferior evitando soltar un pequeño gemido cuando esas expertas manos comenzaron a tratar el molesto nudo en su delicado cuello.

"No, sólo mantendré mi distancia con ella." El Ayudante se inclinó a aspirar un poco del dulce aroma de la sexy Idol que se había atrevido a confrontarlo. "Pero a cambio," Y se inclinó un poco más, depositando un pequeño y húmedo beso en la suave y blanca piel del cuello descubierto de la rubia. "Tú tomarás su lugar."

"¿Yo qué? Imbécil, ¿Qué, _mmh_, qué idioteces estás diciendo?"

"Estoy siendo muy claro, Yeeun." Su voz recobró esa firmeza que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. "Tú tomarás el lugar de Seungyeon, y sólo así yo me mantendré alejado de ella como tú quieres. Es lo justo. Una sencilla solución a nuestro aparente problema."

"¿Y qué hay de las demás miembros?" Ladeó su cuello dejando que el más alto trabajara en su tensado cuerpo, dejándose hacer. Si el estúpido se hacía llamar _el Ayudante_ entonces que sirviera para algo.

"Al igual que con Seungyeon, me he vuelto muy unido a ellas." Y volvió a depositar un húmedo beso justo bajo la oreja de la Idol, susurrando a su oído. "¿Estás dispuesta a cargar con el peso de tener que alejarme de ellas también?"

Aquella insinuación pareció devolverla a la realidad. Abrió grande los ojos y se apartó abruptamente de él, empujándolo del pecho antes de ordenar el cuello de la blusa desacomodada por el manoseo. Su cara tenía un ligero tinte rojo, a pesar de que volvía a mirarlo con ese fuego en sus oscuros ojos marrones. "Si lo hago las dejarás en paz." Y él sólo asintió. La rubia desvió su mirada intentando pensar en sus alternativas. Sabía que, por más que lo odiara, lo que había dicho antes el tipo era verdad. Lo pensó y pensó por varios minutos, mirando por el enorme ventanal de la oficina hacia los altos edificios del exterior. El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, adornando todo de una tonalidad naranja, casi roja. "Bien." Arrugó el puente de su nariz, intentando fulminarlo con el odio de su mirada cuando al fin volvió a verlo. "Haré lo que quieras, y te mantendrás lejos de mis miembros, ¿Entendido, estú-mghh!?" Pero su insulto fue interrumpido cuando el Ayudante se abalanzó sobre ella para rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y plantarle un beso en la boca.

No se había podido resistir, su hostilidad y miradas de desprecio eran excitantes y ya se había cansado de que lo insultara gratuitamente. Abrió grande su boca devorando los seductores labios pintados de rojo de la fémina, presionando con su lengua para apartarlos y que le diera acceso a su boca. Lo logró, y de inmediato hundió su caliente lengua en la cavidad ajena, besándola lujuriosamente.

"¡Mhn! _Ngh_," La rubia intentaba hablar y apartarse con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la fuerza de su captor no se lo permitía. Le estaban comiendo la boca de una forma tan vulgar e indecente, _era asqueroso_. Dio golpecitos contra el pecho ajeno en un inútil intento de separarlo. Pero nada servía, y finalmente se rindió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus lenguas danzaran en un excitante baile dentro de sus bocas unidas, los húmedos y obscenos sonidos al mover sus labios y lenguas contra el otro inundando el silencio del cuarto, con el ocasional gemido ahogado de la rubia.

El Ayudante se separó para recuperar el aliento, viendo la expresión algo ida de la rubia, deleitándose de verla con la respiración agitada y su boca semiabierta derramando saliva. Le dio una lamida desde su mentón hasta la mejilla, antes de bajar con húmedos besos por su cuello, sin liberar aquella delgada y exquisita cintura de su firme abrazo.

"Qu- qué mierda, hah, haces," La orgullosa Idol tragó saliva intentando recuperarse luego de aquella violación a su boca, pero los besos y atenciones tan húmedas que estaba recibiendo a su cuello le estaban dificultando el poder concentrarse. Soltó un delicioso gemido cuando sintió los dientes del hombre que tanto odiaba hundirse suavemente en la tersa piel de su cuello. "¿¡A-Ayudante!?"

Sonrió, al fin se había dignado a llamarlo con su título y no uno de sus inmaduros insultos. Le dio una lasciva lamida que recorrió todo el largo de aquel delgado y delicado cuello, antes de separarse un poco para poder verla a los ojos. "Tú aceptaste cargar con el peso de que deba alejarme de las demás miembros." Llevó sus manos a recorrer la delgada cintura de la chica bajo su blusa, presionándola contra su cuerpo y el prominente bulto de su pantalón. "No iré sencillo contigo, Yeeun."

"Mgh, sabía que eras un cerdo," Arrugó el puente de su fina nariz mirándolo con aparente asco, y en respuesta sólo recibió un nuevo beso de lengua. Al menos esta vez había alcanzado a tomar una buena bocanada de aire antes de que esa lengua volviera a invadir su cavidad bucal. Es que _en serio_, podía sentir esa larga y lasciva lengua casi bajando por su garganta y ella sólo podía intentar detenerla con la suya propia, pero eso sólo resultaba en una húmeda lucha que el experto Ayudante siempre ganaba con facilidad.

La tomó de su corto cabello con una mano y la obligó a separarse de aquel lujurioso beso de lengua, dándole una nueva lamida a su mejilla mientras ella jadeaba recuperando su aliento. Seguidamente la levantó por la cintura con una mano para dejarla sentada sobre su escritorio. Con su otra mano tiró todos los papeles y dispositivos que estorbaban directo al suelo, mientras la joven adulta le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y enfado.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Ah!" Gritó asustada cuando el hombre tomó con sus manos los bordes de su suéter y lo abrió a la fuerza de un tirón, los botones saliendo disparados y regándose por el suelo. Sin contestar, el Ayudante volvió a tomarla de su cabello para atraerla en un nuevo beso que esta vez la rubia respondió con igual fuerza, como intentando demostrarle que aún luchaba.

Sí, si que estaba luchando bien con esa rica lengua. Aprovechó para terminar de sacarle la prenda de color beige, dejándola descuidadamente sobre el escritorio.

"_Mghh_, maldito cerdo." Le dio una sonora bofetada en su ancha barbilla al momento que se separaron del beso, la cual sólo pareció calentarlo más.

"Tú y yo sí que nos la vamos a pasar bien." Volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello ajeno, comiéndosela con besos y lamidas hasta llegar a su hombro. "La vas a pasar muy rico conmigo." Dio una larga lamida siguiendo la línea de su clavícula, llegando hasta el escote de su pecho, al cual repartió más besos sobre esas deliciosas curvas.

"Cerdo, _mh_, asqueroso." Arrugó más el puente de su nariz al verlo hacerse un festín con sus pechos, lamiendo y besando lo que se exponía de su blanca piel sobre el brasier que los cubría. Ni siquiera podía apartarse debido a las fuertes manos que la sostenían firme de su cintura, así que sólo intentaba separarlo empujándolo de sus anchos hombros, pero era inútil.

"Estás deliciosa." Con manos expertas desabrochó el sostén que cubría aquel tentador busto antes de comerse uno de los pezones endurecidos por la excitación que sentía Yeeun, atrapando el otro con su mano para apretarlo y masajear a gusto. Un grito mezcla de queja y gemido se escapó de los labios de la rubia, que apretaba sus dientes mirándolo con disgusto. "Has logrado volverme loco, Yeeun."

"Mmh, no niego eso. Estás _¡Ngh!_ loco y enfermo." Mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió una mordida en su pezón, su respiración agitada por el momento de calentura. "Mhn, me estás dejando toda pegajosa." Lo miró con desaprobación, sintiendo las húmedas lamidas con las que continuaba atendiendo a sus pequeños pechos.

"Y eso que apenas empezamos." Gruñó con deseo, bajando con besos por el vientre plano de la deliciosa Idol. "Eres perfecta, nena." Tomó las rodillas de la rubia para hacerla abrir las piernas.

"Cierra la, _ah_, boca, pervertido asqueroso."

"Ese no es el vocabulario apropiado para una señorita." Sonrió divertido por la situación, lamiendo el abdomen de la muchacha, pasando la lengua por el contorno de su pequeño ombligo.

"Es el vocabulario apropiado para, mhn, referirme a alguien como tú." Hizo una mueca con su lindo rostro cuando el Ayudante desabrochó el único botón de sus jeans, bajando lentamente el pequeño cierre, revelando un poco de la tela de su ropa interior, de un impecable blanco a juego con el brasier. "Termina con esto de una buena vez."

"¿Ansiosa? Tranquila, tenemos tiempo."

"Mientras menos tiempo tenga que pas_-mmh_," Tuvo que detenerse cuando el hombre volvió a plantarle un beso en los labios para callarla, volviendo a meter esa lasciva lengua sin permiso en su boca.

La besó a gusto notando como ya sólo se dejaba hacer, separándose sólo por la falta de aire. "_Hah_, hablas mucho, Yeeun." Bajó con más besos por el mentón de la Idol, que fue suspirando suave con cada nuevo beso.

"¿Te molesta?" Al fin la chica volvió a sonreír con cierta burla, a pesar de estar respirando agitadamente. "No me causas nada, _Ayudante_," Nuevamente, aquel tono irónico para referirse a su particular título. "Te molesta eso, ¿Verdad? Estúpido."

"¿En serio?" Le devolvió la sonrisa, jalándola de su sedoso y corto cabello con una mano para hacer que lo mire fijamente, antes de meter su mano libre por debajo del pantalón y las braguitas de la rubia, sin sorprenderse al sentir el delicioso calor y humedad que desprendía su sexo. "¿Y qué es esto? Ya estás mojadita para mí, preciosa."

La rubia, sin poder responder, ahogó un gemido al sentir el contacto con su intimidad, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara otro cuando el grueso dedo medio de su Ayudante se hundió en su húmeda rajita. Cerró sus ojos gimiendo de placer y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, momento que el Ayudante aprovechó para hundir su cara en el tentador cuello de la orgullosa Idol, abarcando con su boca todo lo que podía de la deliciosa piel de la rubia. Su dedo empezando a trabajar y moverse dentro de ella, jugando con el interior de su mojada y caliente vulva.

"Dios, estás jodidamente apretadita." Mordió suave el delgado cuello de la Idol, comenzando a estimular el clítoris usando su pulgar.

"Jo- ¡_Mmh_! Jódete, ¡Imbécil, aahn!" La rubia ya no pudo evitar los gemidos que comenzaban resonar por la oficina, usando sus manos para sostenerse de los anchos hombros del tipo que odiaba pero que la estaba haciendo sentir tanto placer con sólo sus manos y boca.

Retirando su dedo bañado en fluidos vaginales, el Ayudante comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo. "Voy a comerte enterita, Yeeun." Apenas un murmuro contra el oído de la joven rapera, ante lo cual ella sólo pudo morder su carnoso labio inferior, mirando atenta como el odioso hombre volvía a bajar con besos por su cuerpo, deteniéndose a chupar uno de sus pezones antes de continuar bajando por su vientre, mientras sus manos sujetaban los bordes de sus braguitas y el pantalón de jean para bajar ambas prendas de un tirón, dejando al aire su desnudo y caliente sexo. La rubia soltó un suave quejido ante la fuerza con la que le quitó las prendas, que fueron a parar en la alfombra de la oficina junto a sus tennis.

Y finalmente sintió el aliento caliente del Ayudante sobre su vulva, que se acomodó entre sus piernas arrodillándose sobre la alfombra, sosteniendo con sus grandes manos los firmes muslos de la chica. Tragó saliva respirando un tanto agitada, con su cara algo sonrojada tanto por el calor del momento como la vergüenza de estar en esa postura, sentada sobre el escritorio de aquel odioso hombre, de piernas abiertas y con él arrodillado entre ellas. "Mhn," Un suave y delicioso gemido cuando el dichoso Ayudante comenzó a besar suavemente sobre el interior de uno de sus muslos, humedeciendo su suave y nívea piel. "Ahh," Y otro más, cuando los labios y boca se voltearon a atender el interior de su otro muslo, acercándose a milímetros pero sin llegar a tocar su mojado y caliente sexo.

Ni siquiera estaba usando sus manos, que aún sostenían las largas piernas de la Idol para que no se moviera. Volvió a colocar su boca a milímetros de la húmeda rajita de la rubia, que lo miraba entre contrariada y expectante. Pero sólo dejó que su cálido aliento fuera lo único que acariciara la intimidad de la mujer desnuda frente a él. "¿Y bien, mi hermosa Yeeun?" Sonrió divertido, acariciando cariñoso con su pulgar el muslo de la chica. "¿Sigo sin causarte nada?" Y se embriagó con el aroma a mujer que desprendía ese caliente y tierno sexo.

La rubia sólo hizo una mueca de molestia sin responder, tal vez demasiado orgullosa como para pedírselo directamente, aunque sus ojos bien le decían que estaba esperando, que dejara de jugar con ella. Pero al parecer aquella mirada de molestia y deseo fue suficiente, pues el hombre finalmente dio una húmeda lamida sobre sus labios vaginales, que la hicieron poner sus ojos en blanco, soltando un delicioso gemido de placer.

"Que rica estás, nena." Relamió sus labios antes de volver a atenderla, comenzando a lamer y chupar sobre su caliente sexo, probando su delicioso sabor. Lamió a lo largo de su vulva hasta llegar al clitoris, estimulándolo con suaves lamidas y luego atrapándolo entre sus labios, notando como ya estaba duro por la atención. "Mhn, Yeeun," Murmuró su nombre mientras trabajaba en su caliente sexo, llevando su mano a acariciar con los dedos medio y anular, empezando a penetrarla con los mismos lentamente y con suavidad mientras su lengua seguía estimulando su clítoris.

"_Ahhn, mmh_, Ayudante," La rubia gemía por lo alto y sin parar ya sin importarle nada. Los firmes dedos la penetraban con suavidad y el ayudante apretó con su pulgar el clítoris al mismo tiempo que presionaba en el interior de su rajita, lo que la hizo soltar un delicioso gemido más fuerte.

El Ayudante, que estaba disfrutando de los sugestivos llamados y eróticos sonidos que la chica le ofrecía, hundió su lengua en el interior de su rica vulva buscando degustarla por completo, su boca comenzando a llenarse del sabor de sus deliciosos jugos vaginales. Se la estaba comiendo completita como había prometido, y la rubia sólo podía gemir de placer ante esto.

Unos cuantos minutos así, y la joven se dejó caer sobre el escritorio sujetando con una de sus manos la cabeza del ayudante en su lugar, presionándolo contra su caliente sexo, mientras que su otra mano la tenía para morder y chupar sus dedos buscando acallar un poco sus orgásmicos gemidos. "Aah, _Ayudantee_," Casi como un ruego, sintiéndose cerca, gimiendo de placer antes de curvar su espalda y correrse con fuerza sobre la cara del hombre que se la comía tan rico. "¡Mmmhn!" Mordió firme su mano acallando lo más que podía el grito de su orgasmo.

"Eso, eso hermosa." Lamió y chupó cuanto pudo de su vulva, su cara manchada de los fluidos de la rubia. Y cuando ella terminó, repartió suaves besos sobre su clítoris antes de empezar a levantarse, recorriendo el vientre y pechos de la joven con su boca, subiendo por su cuello y llegando hasta esos carnosos labios rojos. La besó y le correspondieron con ganas, sus lenguas removiéndose salvajemente en el interior de sus bocas, el intenso sabor a Yeeun siendo degustado ahora por la propia rubia que tan sólo arrugó un poco el ceño pero jamás se separó de la boca de su Ayudante. Sus expertos dedos continuaron acariciando suavemente el sensible y relajado clítoris de la joven Idol, que se dejó hacer gustosa mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Sus labios finalmente se separaron y ella sólo podía respirar agitadamente, con hilillos de saliva conectando sus húmedas bocas, abrazándose a los anchos hombros del Ayudante que ni la camisa se había quitado. Él aún estaba vestido por completo y ella ya había llegado al orgasmo. "Ayudante..." Lo miró con una mueca de reprensión, inclinando hacia abajo sus finas cejas y arrugando un poco el puente de su nariz.

"Hermosa," Volvió a hundir un par de dedos en la rajita de la descuidada Idol, que gimió con suavidad cerrando por un momento sus ojos. Estaba completamente mojadita y lista para él. "Ven, vamos al sofá." La cargó en sus brazos con facilidad y la rubia sólo soltó un gritito de sorpresa ante la acción. Como si de una novia se tratara, la llevó en brazos tranquilamente hasta el sofá negro junto a la mesita.

La dejaron con suavidad sentada en el sofá, y se mordió el labio inferior al ver como comenzaba a desvestirse. "Mh, ¡Cerdo!" La rubia lo miró todavía con regaño en sus ojos, mientras él se desabotonaba la camisa para luego sacársela y dejarla caer a un lado. Los ojos castaños de la Idol se posaron en el impresionante bulto en su pantalón, y volvió a hacer aquel puchero con su boca. "Pervertido, ¡Imbécil!" Observó atenta como se sacaba su calzado, desajustándose el cinturón antes de quitarse el pantalón y luego los calcetines. Lo único que le quedaba por quitar eran los bóxers manchados de su líquido preseminal, que guardaban aquel monstruo que estaba por atacarla y comérsela a ella. "¡Cerdo!" Un último grito antes de acomodarse al borde del sofá y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos arrebatarle aquella fastidiosa prenda, liberando a su descomunal miembro. El monstruo de carne salió como resorte chocando contra su inocente carita. Tenía un fuerte hedor a sudor y sexo, y algo del abundante líquido preseminal que había estado brotando sin parar fue caer sobre sus rojos labios y mentón. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados ante tal pedazo de hombre que tenía frente a ella. No lo podía creer. Tragó saliva antes de relamerse los labios, llevándose aquel rico fluido a su boca para degustarlo.

El Ayudante no dijo nada ante sus infantiles insultos, tomando su gorda verga con una mano y sujetándola a ella del cabello antes de pasear todo el largo de su miembro por su inocente carita.

Y la rubia sólo se dejó hacer, rendida ante su masculinidad. "Mmhn," Aspiró todo lo que pudo de aquel abundante hedor a verga que la estaba sofocando, dejando que aquel venoso tronco de carne se paseara por su cara, bañándola en más líquido preseminal. Volvió a hacer puchero con sus carnosos y rojos labios, haciendo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

"La quieres, ¿Verdad?" Tomó su ya erecto y firme miembro y lo sacudió sobre el rostro de la rubia, dándole golpecitos con su gorda verga. "Te la voy a meter entera. Toda sólo para ti." La miró con seriedad, jalando de su sedoso cabello para apartarle la cara y hacer que lo mire. "Ponte en cuatro en el sofá. Ahora."

No dejó lugar a reclamos, y el húmedo y caliente sexo de la Idol comenzó a escurrir más jugos en anticipación. "¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Fingió inocencia por un momento mientras se acomodaba como le habían ordenado, acomodando sus rodillas en el asiento del mueble, y sus brazos en el respaldo, mirándolo por sobre su hombro con afligida reprensión. "¿Así es como ayudas al grupo, Ayudante?" Se tocó su mojado sexo con los dedos, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras hundía un par de sus delgados dedos en su rajita.

"No. Vas a ser la primera que ayude de esta forma." Aquello pareció sorprenderla, pues abrió más los ojos y su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo tembló levemente. Acomodó el largo de su miembro entre los labios de su intimidad, suspirando suave por lo mojada y caliente que estaba. Sus fluidos vaginales, sumados a su propio líquido preseminal eran más que suficiente lubricante. Comenzó a mover su cadera, frotando su miembro contra la caliente intimidad de la Idol, la acción haciendo que indecentes sonidos húmedos resonaran por el cuarto. Rodeando su delgada cintura con un firme brazo, la tomó del mentón con su mano libre para obligar a que lo viera a los ojos. "Vas a ser la primer miembro de CLC a la que folle, así que agradece." Le dio un beso húmedo que la rubia correspondió sin dudar, rendida ante sus palabras y dominante presencia. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse ansiosas. La aprisionó entre su enorme cuerpo y el sofá, demostrándole quién estaba a cargo, pegando sus sudorosos cuerpos, subiendo todavía más el calor del ambiente.

Al separarse del lascivo beso, la rubia lo miró cierto miedo. "Con cuidado," Le rogó con la mirada, por primera vez aceptando su lugar. "Por favor, ¡Mhn! Usted la tiene muy grande. Y- yo nunca lo hice con algo así," Se mordió el labio mientras el aludido comenzaba a besarle el cuello, ladeando su cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso a su piel. Pero repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se tensó. "¿Y, y la protección?"

"No te preocupes," Dio repetidos besos por su hombro desnudo, antes de separarse y acomodar la punta de su glande en la pequeña entrada de la rubia. "Sólo enfócate en disfrutar." Presionó la espalda desnuda de la orgullosa Idol con su mano para obligarla a apoyar su pecho contra el sofá, quedando sólo con su redonda y entrenada cola levantada a la espera de que se la penetraran, como toda una perrita. Y, sin poder esperar más, hundió la gorda cabeza de su miembro en la intimidad de la Main Rapper de CLC.

"¡Eso no es- _Ahhhn_!" Cualquier otro reclamo que hubiera tenido se perdió en un orgásmico grito que seguramente se había escuchado por todo el piso del edificio. Un glorioso primer gemido que fue acompañado de muchos más a medida que su gordo y enorme miembro se iba abriendo paso por su estrecha intimidad. "¡Mmgh!" Afirmó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá y apretó poniendo blancos sus nudillos, sintiendo como esa barra de carne se iba internando en ella centímetro a centímetro, moldeando su interior a la forma de su verga.

"Uff, que apretadita estás, Dios." Miró hacia abajo y notó como ya se había engullido más de la mitad de su miembro. Afirmó sus manos en las deliciosas nalgas de Yeeun sin detener su lenta penetración, concentrando su atención en su tentador y virginal ano. Las paredes de la rubia estaban abrazando con fuerza a su miembro, y se preguntó si su culo se sentiría todavía más estrecho. Algún día debería averiguarlo.

"Ah, _ahh_..." Saliva se derramaba de su boca y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras sentía como aquel monstruo de carne se iba abriendo paso, literalmente, en lo más profundo de su sexo. Podía sentir cada contorno, cada latente vena, cada textura de ese interminable miembro que poco a poco la estaba llenando por completo. Intentaba decir algo pero sólo gemidos inentendibles salían de su boca. Se agarró con más fuerza del respaldo del sofá, soltó un gutural y ahogado grito y su sexo estranguló todavía más aquella enorme verga en el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en toda su vida, al menos hasta ese momento.

El Ayudante sólo gruñó al sentir como la vagina de la Idol se comprimía contra su falo de carne, sosteniéndola firme de la cintura mientras el delicado cuerpo de la rubia convulsionaba contra su cuerpo y el sofá. Más y más fluidos cayeron manchando al mueble y la alfombra, y aprovechó para terminar de hundir los últimos centímetros de su miembro para empalarla hasta la base. Jadeó y suspiró, resistiendo las ganas de correrse con aquel fenomenal orgasmo que le había causado a la rubia. Quería disfrutarlo lo más posible. "_Mierda_, zorrita." Volvió a gruñir y se inclinó a repartir besos por toda su espalda, llevando sus manos a a masajear los pechos de la rubia, usando sus dedos para estimular los erectos pezones. "Eso hermosa, no te contengas. Que rico te corres." Le susurró al oído, lamiendo su oreja y atrapando el lóbulo entre sus labios.

"_Dioos_..." La primera palabra coherente que logró pronunciar la rubia luego de llegar al clímax nuevamente, con ojos nublados por el placer. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor y sus fluidos combinados, todavía temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su mirada perdida y ojos desenfocados, su boca abierta y jadeando. Había tenido alguna experiencia olvidable antes con un novio del pasado, pero aquí no había comparación; este era el mejor sexo de su vida. Apartó el rebelde flequillo que se había pegado a su rostro por el sudor, peinándose con ayuda de sus dedos hacia atrás. "_Mmhn_," Pero ese fue todo el tiempo que tuvo para recuperarse, pues volvió a gemir de placer cuando su Ayudante comenzó a moverse contra ella, penetrándola lento y rico, moviendo su cadera hábilmente para causarle el mayor gusto con cada embestida. Sus gemidos acompañaron cada experto movimiento, la cadera del Ayudante haciendo un obsceno sonido cada vez que chocaba contra sus nalgas. Y ella sólo pudo acompañar con torpes movimientos de su cadera, inexperta, dejando que aquel maestro del sexo le enseñara lo que era el verdadero placer.

"Mh, ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Sí!"

"Dime que te gusta." Le dio una sonora nalgada.

"¡Mmgh! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho, mi, _mhn_, mi Ayudante!" Gemía como a gritos con cada firme y deliciosa embestida. Ese rico miembro penetrándola sin cuartel como se lo merecía, moldeando su intimidad con la forma de su venosa carne.

"Mejor cuida tu voz, vas a lastimar tu garganta, zorrita." Y una nueva nalgada que la hizo delirar, mientras engullía gustosa su barra de carne, bañándola en sus jugos.

"¡Ah, ahh! ¡N-no puedo, mhhn! ¡Bésame!"

No esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces, la tomó del mentón con una mano e invadió su cavidad bucal con la lengua, comiéndole la boquita. Intercambiaron más y más saliva, antes de que el Ayudante se separara dejando su mano en la boca de la Idol.

"Mgh, mghh," Ella, encantada, chupó y lamió sus gruesos dedos, sintiendo como aparte de estarla rellenando con aquel pedazo de miembro, ahora la mano libre del Ayudante estimulaba con sus dedos su duro clítoris. Su mirada se nubló de nuevo, entrecerrando sus ojos llorosos sin parar de gemir ahogadamente por los dedos que estaban metidos en su boca. Su cuerpito era embestido sin piedad por aquel enorme hombre y un nuevo orgasmo estaba llegando.

"Nnh, ¿Vas a correrte de nuevo?" No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza. La rubia estaba en su propio mundo de placer, enviada allí por sus habilidosas manos y su enorme herramienta, su cuerpito siendo sacudido sin clemencia contra el sofá. "Joder, yo también me vengo." Gruñó ferozmente, soltando la boca de la Idol para rodear su fino cuello con el brazo, sujetándola firme en su lugar, mientras su otra mano seguía jugueteando con el clítoris de la chica. Aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo de sus embestidas un poco más, estando a punto de explotar en su propio orgasmo, empalándola hasta la base de su barra de carne antes de correrse en lo más produndo de su sexo.

Yeeun se sintió casi asfixiada, no tanto por el firme brazo que abrazaba su cuello, si no por las oleadas de placer que estaba experimentando. Seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra y hasta se estaba quedando sin voz de tanto grito y gemido. Pero ni siquiera eso se comparó cuando sintió la deliciosa verga que la estaba rellenando palpitar, liberando su pesada carga, empezando a llenarla hasta el tope con su fértil y espesa semilla. Su cuerpo aceptó con gusto el rico líquido, pegando su retaguardia a la cadera del Ayudante, temblando de placer en un orgasmo propio mientras la llenaban de semen.

El ayudante empezó a repartir suaves besos a lo largo de los hombros y espalda de la joven Idol, liberándola de su agarre. El cuerpo sudado de la rubia, que sólo había sido sostenido por su brazo, se desplomó sobre el asiento y respaldo del sofá, sufriendo pequeños espasmos mientras seguían corriéndose juntos. "Mmnh," Empezó a retirar su ya semi-erecto miembro del interior la pequeña Idol, ladeando su cabeza para ver atentamente como al sacar finalmente la cabeza de su falo, un espeso líquido blanco mezcla de sus fluidos empezó a caer lentamente como un hilillo por la entrada de la rubia, manchando todavía más el arruinado sofá y la alfombra. "¿Yeeun?" Sólo su aliento agitado como respuesta, eso y los leves temblores de su pequeño cuerpo. "¿Verdad que nos divertimos?" Se arrodilló en el suelo y separó con sus manos las nalgas de la orgullosa Idol, llenando sus pulmones con una buena aspiración de aquel sofocante olor a sexo. "Me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar nuestras diferencias."

Repentinamente, un tímido toque a la puerta llamó su atención. Se separó rápido de la Idol, buscando con su mirada a sus prendas. "¿Ayudante? ¿Yeeun?" Oh, pero se calmó de inmediato al reconocer la voz que venía del pasillo, del otro lado de su puerta.

"Seungyeon, ya te dejo pasar." Devolvió su mirada a la rubia que continuaba semiinconsciente en su sofá, y se inclinó a darle sonoro y húmedo beso en la cola. Luego se levantó y caminó, así desnudo como estaba, hasta la puerta, sacando el seguro y abriendo, asomando sólo su cabeza. "_Monkey_, pasa por favor."

La líder de CLC le sonrió algo apenada, mirándolo a los ojos, sin notar como el pequeño espacio de la puerta dejaba ver a un delgado y femenino cuerpo desnudo, perlado en sudor, desparramado sobre el sofá. "Lamento venir así de improvisto, pero Yeeun se estaba tardando y quería saber si todo estaba bien." El Ayudante la dejó hablar mientras abría la puerta para darle paso a su oscura oficina, pues la noche ya había caído en la ciudad. "Luego al venir aquí escuché unos curiosos sonidos viniendo de su- ¿Huh?" Había entrado sin cuidado, y se encontró con que el aire estaba vicioso y sofocante, con un fuerte olor a algo que no reconocía. Bueno, sí que lo reconocía, cuando estaba jugando a adivinar el postre con su Ayudante. Caminó al interior, relamiendo sus labios que repentinamente sintió secos, olfateando gustosa más de ese vicioso hedor.

Y Allí en el sofá se encontró finalmente con el desastre que era Yeeun, desnuda y aparentemente dormida en una incómoda postura boca abajo sobre el sofá. "¿Ayudante?" Pero no se alarmó como alguien normal hubiera hecho, si no que se volteó a ver a su siempre confiable Ayudante, pues él tendría una buena explicación para todo esto. Las luces de la oficina se encendieron y se lo encontró también desnudo y reluciente de sudor, con una gorda y enorme verga bañada en fluidos colgando entre sus piernas, que empezaba a levantarse y ponerse dura, como si se pusiera feliz al verla a ella. Su boca se hacía agua así que tragó saliva sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, notando como su Ayudante cerraba la puerta tras de sí, poniéndole seguro, antes de encarar hacia ella.


	3. Comiendo a Seungyeon (I)

``

* * *

"Seungyeon, de verdad me alegra que vinieras." La voz del hombre salió con tono natural y calmado, como si no estuviera completamente desnudo enfrentando a la _Main Dancer_ y líder de CLC. De forma aún más descarada tomó su semidormido miembro entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarse con calma y lentitud, delineando el curvilíneo cuerpo de la fémina con mirada deseosa y hambrienta. La joven adulta vestía ahora con una camiseta de tirantes blanca con cuello tipo halter y una calza deportiva negra que se abrazaba deliciosamente a sus piernas y retaguardia. De resto, tenía su larga cabellera azabache atada en una simple coleta, y calzado deportivo, además de una fina capa de maquillaje. Como acostumbraba, la morena prefería vestir cómodamente, y eso le encantaba al Ayudante.

"Ah," La morocha tragó saliva sin poder despegar sus ojos de la entrepierna de su Ayudante, al menos durante unos cuántos segundos, viendo como la mano de ese hombre trabajaba en su miembro, poniéndolo firme. Ahora que la luz estaba encendida, podía verlo todo con _bastante_ claridad. "_Hm_," No fue sino hasta que el hombre comenzó a caminar, que la Idol al fin pudo reaccionar y voltear su cabeza, apartando sus oscuros ojos de tan tremendo pedazo de anatomía humana. "¿¡Qu-.. Qué hace desnudo!?" Arrugó el puente de su nariz cuando su mirada fue a dar de nuevo con su rubia amiga y compañera de grupo aún desparramada en el sofá. "¿Podría explicarme qué demonios pasó aquí?" Sus ojos entonces repasaron el desastre en el que se había convertido su oficina, con ropa tirada por todos lados, manchas de fluidos en el sofá y la alfombra, y las cosas que deberían estar sobre su escritorio regadas por el suelo. Eso sin contar el sofocante olor en el que estaba viciado el aire.

"Yeeun y yo acabamos de terminar con nuestra sesión de hoy. Me alegra decir que hemos avanzado mucho y ya nos comprendemos mejor el uno al otro." El hombre movió su bien trabajado y desnudo cuerpo hasta el dispensador de agua de su oficina con un andar tranquilo y despreocupado. Llenó un vaso descartable del fresco líquido y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Necesitaba hidratarse luego de haber perdido tanto fluido con la rubia.

"¿Qué?" Seungyeon aún se negaba a verlo, tapando sus ojos con una de sus finas manos para que no se le escapara una furtiva mirada hacia el increíble físico de su Ayudante. "¿Có-cómo diablos explicaría eso que ambos-..."

"Seungyeon." Con voz firme, exprimió el vaso desechable en su mano y lo lanzó al bote de basura. Aprovechando que la Idol de bronceada piel aún no se atrevía a mirarle, caminó hacia ella. "Yeeun necesita descansar un poco luego de nuestra sesión, no te preocupes por ella, podrán hablar cuando despierte. Lo que necesito de ti ahora es que te pongas de rodillas."

"¿Eh? ¿Está hablando en serio? No sé si lo ha entendido, señor Ayudante, pero como la líder de CLC exijo que-..."

"De rodillas, _Monkey_."

"Ayudante, no creo que todo esto sea correcto... E-es decir, ni siquiera entiendo por qué-..." Pero detuvo su balbuceo cuando sintió la presencia del enorme hombre desnudo a unos pasos de ella, finalmente atreviéndose a apartar su pequeña mano para verlo. Lo primero que se encontraron sus ojos fueron sus trabajados pectorales, alzando su mirada lentamente siguiendo las tentadores líneas de su clavícula y cuello, llegando luego hasta la atractiva barbilla de su Ayudante y terminando por levantar más su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos con mirada entre nerviosa y ansiosa.

El hombre desnudo simplemente llevó su mano a la mejilla de la morocha, tomándola con suavidad, dedicándole una caricia a su suave piel con el pulgar. "Arrodíllate, Seungyeon, no volveré a repetirlo."

Tragando saliva y arrugando un poco el entrecejo, la joven de bronceada piel finalmente hizo caso a la _orden _recibida, bajando lentamente su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al dominante hombre frente a ella, tal vez para que su propia mirada no volviera a deambular por aquel desnudo cuerpo frente a ella, o quizás por no poder cortar con aquella tensión y conexión que traía el excitante momento de estar siendo controlada de esa forma. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, y allí quedó la pequeña pero curvilínea fémina, con su rostro nuevamente a pocos centímetros de aquel miembro que tantas veces había probado antes sin saberlo.

"Has aprendido bien." Con la mano que antes había acariciado la mejilla de la morocha, tomó a su semi-erecto miembro de la base y lo levantó en dirección a los labios de la Idol. "Aquí tienes tu postre favorito, a comer."

"Yo no, _hmh_," Volvió a tragar saliva y relamer sus labios, sus ojos finalmente cayendo sobre aquel robusto falo de carne frente a ella. "N-no entiendo." Sus ojos notaron atentos como un hilillo de líquido preseminal colgaba de la punta, y se vio tentada a aspirar con un poco de aquel conocido hedor que ahora invadía sus fosas nasales. En respuesta, sólo la tomaron de la base de su coleta y empujaron su cabeza contra aquel enorme pedazo de carne que la esperaba. Y ella sólo pudo abrir grande su boca en un acto reflejo, como ya había hecho veces anteriores, tragándose lentamente una buena porción de ese miembro tan _apetecible_, sus papilas gustativas saboreando la carne y fluidos que ya conocía como la palma de su mano. "_Amg__h__h_." Sólo un ahogado gemido, entrecerrando sus ojos y sin resistirse de ninguna forma.

"Eso," Suspiró de goce sintiendo como la traviesa lengua de la Idol se movía envolviendo y repasando con detalle su miembro, disfrutando como su glande y luego su gordo cuerpo de carne se abría paso poco a poco a través de la garganta de la inocente morocha arrodillada frente a él. "Eso, todo lo que puedas." Más de la mitad desapareció entre los carnosos labios de la talentosa Idol, hasta que volvió a salir lentamente, y luego volvió a penetrarla empujando de nuevo la cabeza de la chica con su mano.

Los lascivos y húmedos sonidos de una viciosa mamada comenzaron a resonar por su oficina, acompañados por ahogados gemidos y gruñidos de parte de la morocha a sus pies. Pasaron varios minutos en los que la mujer de bronceada piel trabajó en su miembro sin descanso, empezando a mover su cabeza por cuenta propia, ya sin tener que ser guiada por la mano de su Ayudante. No fue sino hasta que la volvieron a tomar de la base de su coleta y la obligaron a separarse que se detuvo y apartó, respirando agitadamente con la boca abierta, hilillos de saliva colgando y haciendo puente desde sus labios y mentón hasta el monstruo de carne frente a ella.

"Sigues sin comértela toda, Seungyeon."

"_Ah_, no creo que, _ah_, pueda hacerlo nunca." Refregó su nariz con la mano, arrugando un poco el ceño mientras miraba aquel miembro bañado en su saliva.

"Tendremos que trabajar más en eso." Tomando su falo de carne de la base, lo dejó caer sobre la cara de Seungyeon, restregándolo contra su naricita, labios y frente, sus pesados huevos afirmándose contra el mentón de la Idol que sólo se dejaba hacer. "Lámela. Quiero toda mi verga bien lubricada."

Volvió a aspirar con fuerza con su nariz, llenándose con ese intoxicarte hedor a sexo y sudor que la volvía loca. Sus muslos se removieron inquietos, empezando a sentir como se mojaba su ropa interior, incomodándola. Arrugando más el puente de su nariz, sacó su lengua y dio una tentadora lamida recorriendo todo el largo de su miembro, de la base hasta el glande, pasando su lengua por la punta para llevarse a la boca el líquido preseminal que no paraba de brotar, tragándolo con una pequeña mueca.

"Que viciosa me saliste, Monkey." Su voz ronca, viendo como la Idol comenzaba a pasear con la lengua a lo largo de todo su miembro, buscando bañarlo al completo con su saliva. "Te encanta mi verga, ¿Verdad?"

Su afilada y sexy mirada se posó en él, parte de su carita escondida bajo su gordo y venoso miembro, y lo único que el Ayudante recibió en respuesta fue una nueva y más lasciva lamida hasta la punta de su falo, antes de que fuera engullido por su boca nuevamente, envolviendo centímetros y más centímetros de su carne con sus carnosos labios, llevándolo hasta el estrecho de su garganta. "Mmgh."

"Así, mi _Monkey_." Gimió y la tomó de la cabeza de nuevo, haciéndola menear su cabeza contra su grueso falo de carne sin darle descanso. Esta vez, los ojos de la chica no se habían apartado de los de él, mirándolo fijamente mientras se comía su miembro. "Esto es mucho mejor que cuando te vendas los ojos, zorrita." Sonrió de lado, arrugando el puente de su nariz antes de jalarla de la base de su coleta para separarla de nuevo. Si seguía así iba a correrse en la boca de la morocha, y aunque eso sonaba tentador, esta noche quería disfrutarla por completo antes de llegar al clímax.

"¡Ah!" Apenas un gritito de sorpresa, antes de que le comieran a ella la boquita. Una gruesa lengua se metió en su boca y comenzó a moverse con clara experiencia, recorriendo cada centímetro su cavidad. Correspondió como pudo hasta que se separaron de ella, dejándola sin aliento y con mirada desenfocada. Luego aquella misma boca comenzó a comerse su delgado y descubierto cuello a besos y lamidas. Después siguió su hombro, dejándola poco a poco toda pegajosa con su saliva. "¡Mmhn!" Cerró los ojos y se agarró de los musculosos y firmes brazos de su Ayudante cuando sintió una suave mordida contra su cuello. "¡S-salvaje! ¡Me dejará marcas!" Unas calientes manos se metieron bajo su camiseta, acariciando cintura y espalda, desacomodando su ropa. "_Ahm__n_," Y volvieron a besarla, y ella correspondió ya rendida ante la pasión y el deseo, sus braguitas completamente mojadas bajo su pantalón, manchando incluso la calza deportiva. Sus lenguas juguetearon una contra la otra y al separarse le dieron una lasciva lamida que recorrió desde su mentón hasta su mejilla, mientras hábiles manos la desprendían de su camiseta y le desabrochaban su blanco sostén.

Bajó con húmedos besos por su cuello y hombros hasta llegar a aquel par de pechos de considerable tamaño, a los cuales juntó uno con otro usando sus manos. Sí que se guardaba un considerable busto bajo ese sostén. La miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos nublados en deseo, respirando agitadamente, sus labios hinchados por tanto beso, su boca semiabierta y jadeante. "Seungyeon," Susurró su nombre antes de comerle uno de sus pechos, abarcando con su boca todo lo que podía de su piel, usando su lengua para juguetear con el endurecido pezón.

"_Ahh_, Ayudante, _mmhn_," Gimió alzando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras le chupaban y lamían los pechos de una forma tan hambrienta y lasciva que le parecía hasta irreal. Con un torpe movimiento de sus manos deshizo la coleta para liberar su melena azabache, sintiéndose mas libre de esa forma. "Mgh, ¡Ayudante!" Intentó regañarle cuando sintió una mordida en uno de sus erectos pezones, pero no pasó más allá de eso, soltando un nuevo gemido cuando recibió una lamida en respuesta. Luego esa caliente lengua recorrió su plano abdomen, acompañada por húmedos besos. Suspiró y gimió más, devolviendo sus ojos entrecerrados a su Ayudante, que parecía querer bañar su cuerpo entero con saliva. Y allí le vio, abrazado a su delgada cintura, inclinado con piernas flexionadas para poder repartir con su experta boca más lamidas y besos contra su plano vientre. Con una delicada mano le dedicó una caricia a su despeinado cabello, suspirando suave, con aliento entrecortado por el calor de la situación.

"Seungyeon," Le devolvió la mirada, dando un par de húmedos y suaves besos bajo su ombligo, tomando los bordes de su pantalón deportivo para empezar a bajarlo lentamente. Un delicioso olor a mujer invadió sus sentidos cuando las mojadas braguitas de la joven quedaron al descubierto, y no pude resistirse a darle una lasciva lamida sobre la fina y humedecida tela que cubría su intimidad. Un delicioso gemido le indicó que la acción era bienvenida, así que, usando sus dedos para apartar la fina tela, volvió a lamer los labios de su intimidad y la morocha volvió a gemir de gusto. Pudo notar como su tierno bello púbico estaba cuidado y cortado en la forma de un pequeño triángulo, pelinegra natural claramente, y aquello le excitó aún más. "Deliciosa, Seungyeon. Sabes muy rico." Llevó su boca abierta al mojado sexo de la Idol y comenzó a comérsela tal como había hecho antes con el resto de su cuerpo. Recorrió con sus labios y lengua de arriba a abajo, antes de invadir su intimidad con su experta lengua, degustando sus paredes interiores y sus abundantes fluidos, mientras su pulgar se quedaba estimulando el ya erecto clítoris de la joven.

En respuesta, Seungyeon sólo podía gemir descontroladamente, deleitada por aquella atención, sujetando a su Ayudante firme de su cabello, intentando mantenerse de pie con temblorosas piernas. "¡_Aah_! Mmhn, ¡Ayudante-_mhhmn_!" Palabras entremezcladas con deliciosos gemidos eran lo único que salía de la boca de la morocha mientras le comían como nunca antes su intimidad.

El mencionado Ayudante se separó para mirarla con una ladina sonrisa, dedicándole una última lamida a su clítoris antes de levantarse sin decir nada. La joven Idol lo miró contrariada al ver como se separaba de su mojada entrepierna dejándola al borde de experimentar lo increíble. Pero él simplemente terminó por desvestirle lo que quedaba de su ropa, incluyendo las braguitas mojadas.

Respiró un tanto agitada y estuvo a punto de decir algo al verlo elevarse sobre ella con toda su altura, cuando repentinamente sintió un grueso dedo en su húmeda y caliente vulva, haciéndola gemir nuevamente. Mordió su labio inferior mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como otro dedo la invadía y acompañaba esos expertos movimientos, devolviéndola a aquel increíble mundo de placer. "¡Mmnh!" Ahogados gemidos se escapaban de entre sus labios, y mordió con un poco más de fuerza, afirmando sus manos a los anchos hombros de su Ayudante para sostenerse mejor. Clavó sus bien cuidadas uñas en la piel del hombre que la estaba llevando al primer orgasmo real de su vida, tensando los músculos de sus largas y torneadas piernas, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

"Eso, eso hermosa, córrete para mí." Se inclinó un poco para susurrar contra su oído, repitiendo lo mismo con seductor tono de voz, lamiendo y besando su oreja entre palabras, sosteniéndola con su mano libre de la cintura para que no fuera a caerse. La abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras continuaba estimulando sin parar su estrecha intimidad con los dedos.

Y como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, así lo hizo ella, gimiendo con delirio y abrazándose al cuello de su Ayudante, casi colgándose de él antes de abrirse un poco más de piernas y correrse gracias sus expertos dedos, su cuerpo ya perlado por completo en sudor sufriendo espasmos involuntarios. Su cadera se removió en erráticos movimientos mientras sus fluidos salían chorreando sobre la mano de su Ayudante, sus piernas, y el alfombrado suelo bajo sus pies, todo acompañado de sus orgásmicos y deliciosos gemidos.

Bajó con besos desde la oreja hasta los carnosos labios de la Idol, besándola suavemente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la cargaba en sus brazos, su erecto miembro siendo apretado entre sus dos cuerpos. La dejó acostada boca arriba sobre su escritorio con las piernas colgando del borde. La tomó de sus pantorrillas y la hizo abrirse de piernas con facilidad gracias a la natural flexibilidad de la morocha. "¿Seungyeon?"

Ninguna respuesta más que un suave ronroneo de gusto. La joven de bronceada piel perlada en sudor y demás fluidos simplemente estaba con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa idiota adornando su lindo rostro, su cuerpo todavía temblando ligeramente.

Descansó el largo de su robusto miembro sobre la vulva mojada en fluidos de la morena, frotando suavemente hasta que dejó la punta del glande enfrentando la entrada de su intimidad. "Voy a follarte, Monkey, ¿Está bien?"

La morocha sólo se dejó hacer todavía perdida en el éxtasis total luego del clímax, sólo entreabriendo sus ojos para ver sin comprender muy bien lo que hacía el contrario, con mirada perdida.

El Ayudante inclinó su cuerpo sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y hombro, recorriendo su piel con húmedas caricias de sus labios, llegando a uno de sus pechos el cual llevó a degustar en su boca. "Mhh, tomaré tu silencio como un sí." Primero introdujo su cabeza, abriéndose paso entre los labios de su mojada vagina, ante lo cual la boca de la morocha se abrió grande para dejar escapar un nuevo gemido de placer. Luego le siguió el resto de su enorme miembro, invadiéndola lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, llegando hasta la mitad de su extensión, la parte más gruesa de su tronco, y terminando de llenarla con lo que quedaba, hasta la base, de una sola y firme embestida.

"¡_Aaah_!" Un fuerte grito de placer echando su cabeza hacia atrás, abrazándose al sudoroso cuerpo de su Ayudante, clavándole las uñas en su ancha espalda mientras sentía como la invadian y llenaban por completo con ese monstruo de carne. "Qu-... Ayudante, ¡_Mmhn_!" Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron durante varios segundos en esa postura, apretando su mandíbula mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de puro placer, gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro.

Yeeun estaba escuchando unos sonidos distantes, como el eco de la voz de una mujer que gritaba a la distancia. Entreabrió lento sus ojos, acomodándose en el sofá para quedar sentada con una mano sujetando su cabeza. Dios, ¿Había perdido la consciencia? Arrugó un poco el ceño dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a las luces encendidas de la oficina, pero aquello fue todo el tiempo que tuvo para sentirse perdida cuando un grito, un _gemido_, la hizo abrir por completo sus ojos y enfocar al fin su mirada en lo que estaba pasando. Y lo que se encontró la dejó sin palabras.


	4. Comiendo a Seungyeon (II)

``

* * *

El Ayudante dejó que la sexy morocha se acostumbrara a su tamaño, sintiendo como ese apretadita intimidad se engullía con gusto todo su miembro. Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio, a cada lado del rostro de Seungyeon, y comenzó embestirla con una fuerza que hizo rechinar y tambalear el escritorio.

Y Seungyeon sólo pudo abrazarse y aferrarse más a él, comenzando a gemir y gritar ya sin poder controlarse, mientras su cuerpito era embestido contra el escritorio que, a pesar de verse tan moderno y firme, parecía listo a sucumbir en cualquier momento con la fuerza con la que se la estaban follando. No pasó mucho, apenas unos cuántos minutos, hasta que sus ojos se nublaron en placer de nuevo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar con el preámbulo de un nuevo orgasmo. Cerro sus ojos, arrugando el puente de su nariz y apretando su mandíbula en una mueca de placer, mientras sentía su cuerpo invadido por oleadas de goce sexual, viendo luces y flashes antes de volver a correrse contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre desnudo que la penetraba, comprimiendo su miembro entre las paredes de su intimidad mientras su curvilíneo cuerpito convulsionaba por el delicioso orgasmo.

El desnudo hombre sólo disfrutó de como la vulva de la mujer en sus brazos parecía casi exprimir a su verga, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de seguir sus embestidas hasta llenarla con su semilla. No, aún quería disfrutarla un poco más. Rodeando la delgada cintura de la Idol con un brazo la cargó, separándola del escritorio, dejando su pequeño cuerpo empalado con su miembro hasta la base, comenzando a caminar hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina. Allí la acomodó de espaldas contra el vidrio, tomándola de sus firmes muslos para sostenerla.

La morocha soltó un pequeño gritito ante el contacto de su húmeda espalda con el frío cristal, y esto pareció devolverla a la realidad luego de aquel nuevo orgasmo que había vivido momentos atrás. Mordió su labio inferior al notar la nueva posición, girando a un lado su cabeza para ver hacia el exterior. Estaban en uno de los pisos más altos, y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad le hicieron sentir un hormigueo en el estómago, junto a una nueva excitación que acompañó _demasiado_ bien el placer del sexo. Claro, era un vidrio espejado y nadie podía espiarlos desde fuera, pero la sola idea de que en ese momento alguien la estuviera viendo a ella desde otro edificio era suficiente para acelerar su corazón.

"Mmh, tu coñito acaba de apretarse un poco más, ¿Te gusta la idea de ser observada?" Murmuró junto a su oído antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, chupando suave y comenzando a mover su cadera para empezar a darle embestidas lentas pero firmes. "Alguien allí fuera podría estar viéndonos."

"_Aah_, Ayudante-... ¡Mmgh!" Comenzó a gemir nuevamente, aferrándose a la espalda de su Ayudante mientras empezaban a embestirla contra el cristal de aquel enorme ventanal. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el vidrio comenzara a empañarse con la humedad y calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. "Ayudante, ¡Mmhn!" Rodeó la cintura ajena con sus torneadas piernas y se abrazó a su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al contrario todo lo que podía mientras la penetraban incansablemente. El lascivo sonido que hacían sus cuerpos bañados en sudor al chocar con cada embestida acompañaban los altos gemidos que escapaban de entre sus carnosos labios.

"Seungyeon, te ves hermosa así," Arrugó el entrecejo y abarcó con sus manos todo lo que pudo de las apetitosas nalgas de la Idol, apretando firme su carne con las manos, hundiendo sus dedos en esa suave piel mientras la embestía contra el ventanal, moviendo a ritmo incesante su cadera. "Me encanta tenerte de esta forma."

Poco a poco, todas esas fantásticas sensaciones se unieron y fueron creciendo dentro de ella. La idea de que alguien allí afuera pudiera estar observando como tenía sexo caliente y desenfrenado, como simples animales en celo. La sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor pegados el uno al otro, rozándose entre sí mientras él le susurraba al oído palabras indecentes que la hacían sentir aún más sucia. El darse cuenta de lo zorra que era por dejarse dominar de esa forma por aquel hombre que ella misma había dejado que se acercara a su preciado grupo, y cuánto le gustaba eso. Y, por supuesto, ese pedazo de miembro venoso y caliente, _su postre favorito_, que la estaba empalando sin piedad, entrando y saliendo de ella como si no hubiera mañana. "Se-señor Ayudante, _mmmh_, me, me... ¡Mmhn! De nuevo yo, por favor, mmh, me vengo, me vengo, me-_nhh_ vengo, por favor, _a__h__hn_, por favor, _por favoor_," Sus gemidos y voz fueron acallándose hasta volverse un suplicante susurro apenas con un hilo de su voz, que era todo lo que le quedaba, mientras lágrimas caían por sus regordetas mejillas. Cerró sus ojos viendo estrellas y colores de nuevo antes de llegar al clímax por tercera vez esa noche, su cuerpo acompañando las oleadas de placer con espasmos uno tras otro en lo que era el orgasmo más increíble de su vida.

Él la sostuvo firme con sus brazos, dedicándole tiernas caricias a su espalda mientras la sentía temblar contra su cuerpo. Su miembro fue nuevamente presionado por la fuerza del orgasmo, y apretó la mandíbula resistiéndose a correrse él también, gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro. Calmó el ritmo de su respiración, besando la frente sudorosa de la joven Idol que se abrazaba y colgaba a su cuerpo como un koala, retirando lentamente su miembro de su rica y mojada intimidad. Sin dejar de sostenerla de sus torneadas piernas, la separó del empañado ventanal para llevarla de nuevo hasta el escritorio, dejándola esta vez boca abajo sobre el mismo.

"Ah, ah, _a__h__h_," La morocha jadeaba intentando recuperar su aliento con su cuerpo extasiado de placer, por lo que nunca se esperó que ese enorme y gordo miembro volviera a penetrarla, su cuerpo todavía sensible por las increíbles oleadas de placer que había experimentado nuevamente en tan poco tiempo. "¡_Mmmh_!" Mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir un nuevo gemido. Se aferró a los bordes del escritorio con temblorosas manos, mientras su Ayudante la montaba por detrás, embistiendo sin descanso contra su cuerpo, empujando su verga hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad. Había quedado de puntitas en el suelo, recargada con su pecho sobre el escritorio, y podía sentir una firme mano apoyada sobre su espalda, dejándola por completo atrapada entre ese enorme cuerpo y el mueble. Inesperadamente sintió una sonora nalgada que le hizo recorrer un delicioso escalofrío por su espalda, haciendo que levante su colita para recibir más de ese trato. Y en respuesta, una nueva nalgada, algo más fuerte pero igual de rica. Con esto ya no pudo acallar más sus gemidos, que volvieron a resonar por toda la oficina. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie del escritorio, boca abierta y lengua afuera, totalmente extasiada y al borde de perder la consciencia, con sus sentidos totalmente nublados por el placer. Así sólo se dejó hacer; como la buena Idol que era para su querido Ayudante.

"Yeeun," La llamó sin dejar de embestir a la líder de su grupo, afirmando sus manos en la espalda de Seungyeon mientras la misma balbuceaba suaves gemidos de placer. Hacía un buen rato que había visto a la rubia ya despierta y sentada en el sofá, presenciando la mayor parte de aquella caliente sesión de sexo con la morena. Había sido un silencioso espectador de lo que estaba aconteciendo, al menos hasta el momento.

Sólo entonces la joven de cabello corto y rubio hasta sus hombros se levantó de su posición en el sillón, cubriendo su desnudez con lo que, asumía, era la camisa descartada antes por el Ayudante, cuando se desnudó frente a ella tan descaradamente. La aferró sobre su pecho, mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta el par que continuaba con su desenfrenada sesión de sexo. Su afilada mirada, si bien continuaba reflejando aquel evidente disgusto hacía él, también parecía desprender un nuevo y curioso brillo en ella.

"Mhn, Yeeun, tal como te había dicho antes," Y le dio una nueva nalgada a Seungyeon, que sólo gimió y estrechó un poco más su vagina ante el abuso. "Tu líder y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos."

La rubia no respondió de inmediato, simplemente arrugó un poco más el puente de su nariz. "Cerdo asqueroso." Abrazó un poco más la camisa contra su cuerpo, susurrando sus palabras, mirando de reojo como su desnuda líder, perlada en sudor, meneaba su trasero contra la cadera de aquel odioso hombre por cuenta propia. "Mentiste. Dijiste que te alejarías de ellas." No se atrevió a alzar demasiado la voz, tal vez por miedo a llamar la atención de Seungyeon, aunque suponía que eso sería imposible, su querida líder estaba demasiado ida en aquel pecaminoso acto como para siquiera registrar su presencia, ¿Además por qué tendría que avergonzarse? Si era la propia Seungyeon quien estaba siendo empalada por esa enorme _cosa _mientras gemía como una zorra.

"Ngh... sólo hasta que pudieras ver y entender, lo bien que nos llevamos las chicas y yo. Además fue tu líder quien entró aquí a buscarme." Tomó un puñado de la larga melena de la morocha y la obligó a levantar su cabeza del escritorio, haciendo que la sexy Idol suelte un leve quejido que rápidamente se perdió entre más gemidos. "Dile, Monkey, dile lo bien que nos llevamos tú y yo." Y una nueva nalgada con su mano libre, para acompañar sus palabras.

"Ah, ah, mhh, Yeeun_-nhm_," Seungyeon, con su rostro perlado en sudor, con mechones de cabello rebelde pegándose a su piel y su boca abierta cantando sonidos de puro placer, apenas si pudo abrir un poco sus ojos para ver a su rubia amiga. Aunque su mirada no pareció enfocarse en ella realmente, perdida en el goce del sexo. Su mente estaba nublada por la satisfacción, por el éxtasis sexual, y ya ni siquiera podía formular una frase coherente. "Yeeun, ¡_Ahh_! ¡Sí, sí!" Reducida a nada más que palabras sueltas que acompañaban el ritmo de las embestidas recibidas.

La rubia sólo tragó saliva al verla de esa forma, devolviendo su mirada a aquel detestable hombre, notando como los músculos de su trabajado torso se remarcaban y relucían bajo el sudor, y cómo las venas de sus brazos se detallaban aún más mientras sujetaba firme el cuerpito de su líder. Todos esos signos eran clara indicación de que estaba cerca de venirse, podía verlo, y esta vez no iba a contenerse como lo había visto hacer antes cuando estaban contra el ventanal. "Por favor..." Con mirada suplicante, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra las ganas de simplemente darle una bofetada a ese detestable hombre para borrar esa odiosa sonrisa de su rostro. Conociéndolo, eso sólo le gustaría, lo calentaría más. "Por favor, ¿No te corras dentro de ella?" Más un pedido, _un ruego_, que una demanda. Un pequeño puchero con sus labios acompañó sus palabras, intentando convencerlo al menos con su lado más tierno. No quería que llenara con su semen a su amiga tal como había hecho con ella horas atrás, a pesar de la increíble experiencia que había resultado ese acto para ella.

"Ngh," Gruñó como respuesta y la miró con evidente molestia, las venas en su cuello y frente marcándose más, sintiéndose cerca del clímax, subiendo la intensidad de sus embestidas.

La rubia sólo pudo sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer su delicada espalda, la humedad en su propia intimidad haciéndose más caliente y evidente cuando la miraron de esa forma.

"Bien..." Arrugó el puente de su nariz y liberó de su agarre a la morocha, dejando que su cabeza vuelva a descansar sobre el escritorio mientras la embestía con incluso más fuerza, si eso era posible. "Arrodíllate."

La mirada que recibió de parte de aquel dominante hombre le dejó muy claro que no iba a esperarla por mucho. Así que Yeeun hizo caso de inmediato, todavía sujetando la camisa contra su pecho intentando ocultar lo que podía de su desnudo cuerpo. Quedó de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo todavía con el puchero en sus labios, pero atreviéndose a arrugar un poco su entrecejo como señal de protesta.

"Mhh," Sacó su mojado y palpitante miembro de la morocha, tomándolo por la base antes de ubicarse frente a la arrodillada rubia que le miraba con ojos suplicantes y una pequeña mueca adornando su hermoso rostro. Y así se corrió. Se corrió con fuerza sobre su carita angelical. Bañó su rostro, parte de su cabello y hasta sus hombros y pecho con su espesa y abundante semilla, que salió disparada a chorros sobre ella.

La rubia apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, arrugando más el puente de su nariz, antes de recibir el primer facial de su vida. Sintió aquel pegajoso y caliente fluido blanco caer sobre su frente, nariz y mejillas, mientras escuchaba como el Ayudante gruñía y gemía con la voz ronca de placer. Como tentando la situación y ese hombre que decía odiar, separó apenas sus rojos labios, abriendo sólo un poco su boca, sintiendo como la leche caliente se vertía sobre ella. Apretó un poco más sus muslos entre sí, frotando suavemente contra su mojada entrepierna, intentando calmarse.

"_Nnhh_, linda nena." Gruñó, masturbando su miembro antes de pasarlo por la carita de la orgullosa Idol, embadurnándola todavía más con su caliente semilla. "Abre más la boquita, eso," Fue calmando su respiración, jadeando suavemente, mientras empezaba a introducir primero el glande y luego unos cuantos centímetros de su barra de carne dentro de la boca de la rubia, que lo recibió con una mueca aún más pronunciada en su rostro, pero no se atrevió a separarse. Estaba aprendiendo. La sujetó del mentón con una mano, metiendo un poco más de su verga dentro de su cavidad bucal.

"Anghh," Abrió sus ojos, reprochando con su afilada mirada, pero sin separarse, recorriendo con la lengua su sudorosa carne impregnada en los jugos de su líder. No era un sabor tan desagradable como había imaginado en un inicio, al menos no al grado de querer hacerla vomitar. Así que le dejó hacer su pequeño show, de todas formas todo había terminado ya, ¿No? "_Mghh_," Dejó sólo una mano sosteniendo la prenda con la que intentaba cubrirse de forma ya descuidada, llevando la otra a tomar de la base aquel enorme miembro, todavía grande a pesar de haberse corrido. Lo apretó suavemente, notando como su manita no era suficiente para rodear por completo el grueso de ese robusto pedazo de carne. Lo sostuvo así unos minutos, antes de empezar a separar su cabeza lentamente todavía sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. "_Aah_," Tomó una bocanada de aire jadeando, antes de relamerse los labios, bajando la mirada con aparente indignación a esa pesada verga que sostenía con su pequeña y fémina mano, moviéndolo despacio de un lado hacia el otro, recorriendo cada contorno y curvatura con sus ojos.

"¿Te gustó, nena?"

"Eres odioso," Arrugó un poco más el ceño sin dejar de ver atenta la barra de carne caliente y bañada en fluidos que estaba sosteniendo, ¿Por qué estaba tan dura aún? Acababa de correrse con tanta abundancia y fuerza, y aún parecía estar tan rígida y lista para más. "Y esta, esta _cosa_, es tan desagradable como tú." Finalmente la soltó, y para su sorpresa el miembro no cayó vencido entre las piernas del Ayudante, sino que se mantuvo firme y erecto frente a ella. Y eso la hizo tragar saliva, subiendo el calor de su cuerpo y mojando más su intimidad.

"Mmh, me calienta verte arrodillada y cubierta de mi semen, Yeeun." Giró su cabeza para mirar a la morocha, que en algún momento había ido quedado sentada en la alfombra con la espalda contra el escritorio, aparentemente dormitando, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una lenta respiración.

"Eres un, un pervertido y asqueroso." Tomó con sus finos dedos del semen que todavía bañaba su rostro y lo llevó a su boca para probar su salado sabor de nuevo, alzando su vista para ver al rostro del Ayudante, reprochándole con la mirada mientras se relamía los dedos embadurnados en su semen uno a uno. "¡Cerdo! ¡Demonio sexual!" Seguidamente limpió su cara del espeso semen con ayuda de la camisa en sus manos, ya sin importarle el cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Y él simplemente soltó una jovial risa al escucharla, para nada ofendido. "Ciertamente jamás me habían llamado así." Y sonrió ladinamente, masturbando su miembro con una mano mientras la miraba con ojos hambrientos, como un lobo mira a un cordero. "Pero tú también estás caliente, hermosa. Te calentaste al vernos a tu querida líder y a mí..."

"¡Pervertido! ¡Odioso!" Terminó de limpiarse y tiró la camisa a un lado con fiereza, finalmente mostrando su cuerpo desnudo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enojo y un puchero con sus labios. Y ante esto el Ayudante ya no pudo resistirse más, gruñendo antes de tomarla del posterior de su cabeza para obligarla a levantarse, atrapándola en un lujurioso y caliente beso, invadiendo la boca ajena con su lasciva lengua. Y le correspondieron, le correspondieron con ganas mientras se abrazaban a su cuello como pidiendo más.

"¡_Amnh__h_!" Abrió grande su boca para recibir a la juguetona lengua de su Ayudante, que comenzó a explorar lascivamente cada espacio de su cavidad, colgándose del cuello de ese odioso hombre, notando como la abrazaban y sostenían firme de su cintura. "Mhhn, ¡Asqueroso, _ah_, cerdo! _Ah_, ¡Me besas a pesar de haberme dejado toda pegajosa con tu semen!" Le recriminó e insultó al separarse, mientras jadeaba recuperando su aliento, gimiendo suave cuando bajaron con húmedos y hambrientos besos por su cuello. "Mhn, cerdo, pervertido..." Y se aferró todavía más al formidable cuerpo que tenía el hombre más odioso que había conocido, mientras ladeaba su cabeza para dejarle mejor acceso a su piel. Ese mismo hombre que ahora la estaba atacando con besos y lamidas, prácticamente comiéndosela con su boca. Cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar más gemidos.

"Ngh, me vuelves loco Yeeun." Susurrando a su oído, la cargó abrazándola de su cintura, comenzando a caminar hacia el sofá.

"¡N-no, No!" Apartó un poco su rostro para mirarlo, nuevamente haciendo ese infantil puchero con sus labios y con ese extraño y travieso brillo adornando sus ojos. "Vamos... al ventanal..." Y desvió la mirada hacia el cristal donde antes lo había visto tener sexo con tantas ganas junto a su líder.

El Ayudante se detuvo mirándola un tanto sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato volvió a sonreír de lado antes de voltearse para encarar hacia el lugar pedido con ella en brazos, besándola lujuriosamente todo el corto camino. Iba a ser una larga y placentera noche, más de lo que ya la había sido.

* * *


	5. Bebiendo con Irene

``

* * *

"Sí, tengo novio." La Idol de larga cabellera morocha se tapó la boca con su fina mano antes de reír suavemente. "Mh, pero, ¿Qué me está haciendo decir? Se siente como una confesión."

"Porque lo es, Irene." Y el Ayudante también se rió, mientras vertía un poco más de soju, el famoso licor coreano, en el vaso de la hermosa líder de Red Velvet. "No sabía que tenías novio. Debe ser difícil."

"¿Difícil?" La belleza surcoreana sonrió de lado, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el dulce alcohol que ya hacía efecto en ella. Tomó el pequeño vaso que el hombre le ofrecía y observó el claro líquido con mirada algo desenfocada.

"Sí, ya sabes," El alto hombre, bastante más alto que la pequeña Idol de 1,58, se sentó un poco más cerca de ella, con movimientos poco notorios, _disimulados_. Estaban solos en la sala de la gran residencia que tenía el grupo. Red Velvet se encontraba en un corto periodo de merecido descanso, y las otras miembros estaban pasando tiempo con sus propias familias o, en el caso de la más joven miembro, Yeri, durmiendo ya en su alcoba luego de un día movido para ella. "Con tu agenda tan ocupada, todos esos compromisos, no deben verse demasiado seguido, ¿No?" Ya relajados por el alcohol, se encontraban sentados sobre unos cómodos cojines en el suelo, charlando animadamente. Esta era la primera vez que el Ayudante lograba que la bella modelo se abriera un poco hacia él, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Quién diría que unos pocos shots de soju lo ayudarían tanto.

"Mhm," Relamió sus labios antes de llevarse el pequeño vaso a la boca y beber hasta la mitad del contenido, suspirando suave al separar sus finos labios, adornados de un tinte rojo, del cristal. "Pero nos escribimos mucho. También me llama, me llama mucho." Sin darse cuenta la morocha repetía palabras, seguramente por efecto del alcohol. El Ayudante sólo sonrió. "Lo más difícil," Sus ojos delinearon el contorno de su vaso, el cual movía suavemente con su mano, sin llegar a salpicar lo que quedaba del líquido. "Lo más difícil es, bueno, mantenerlo un secreto." Y su mirada, ahora un tanto afilada y amenazante, se fijó en él nuevamente. "Espero sepa... Sepa mantener la discreción."

"Por supuesto." El hombre acomodó su estilizado saco negro mientras veía a Irene terminarse su bebida de un trago. Él iba de traje, como siempre. Sin perder tiempo volvió a tomar la botella verde de _Chamisul_, la marca de soju que estaban bebiendo, para poder reponer el vaso de la joven de tez tan blanca y perfecta como la nieve. "¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco?"

Ella, por su parte, vestía una ligera blusa de tirantes color gris, con botones blancos, que dejaba a la vista su plano vientre, además de unos ajustados jeans oscuros. Iba descalza, al contrario que él, y los pequeños dedos de sus pies se movían de vez en cuando al compás de sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo lo conocería?" Sus brillantes ojos negros le dieron una mirada incrédula antes de soltar otra angelical risa, esta vez sin cubrir su boca, dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa. El reloj ya marcaba más de medianoche en la lujosa y amplia residencia de Red Velvet, pero la noche parecía apenas comenzar para ellos dos.

"Bueno, me refiero a si es del medio. Un artista," Sonrió divertido, devolviendo el vaso a la morocha, ya recargado con más alcohol. "¿Tal vez un actor?"

"No, no." Negó suave con la cabeza, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca en esa sonrisa que ya era su marca registrada. "No es un famoso. Él es- _era_, mi compañero de clase," Sonriendo de lado, tomó el vaso antes de dejarlo en el suelo, respirando profundamente. Se sentía un poco mareada, así que era mejor darle un descanso a eso de tomar, al menos de momento. "Aunque sólo hace, uhm, poco más de un año que salimos."

Asintiendo al escucharla, el Ayudante se acomodó un poco mejor en el pequeño cojín, acercándose más a la morocha, pegando sus cuerpos. Tomó el vaso de la Idol, acercando un poco su rostro al de ella, sonriendo ladinamente. "¿Quieres que me lo termine por ti?"

"¡Ha!" Una exclamación casi de risa, y sonrió divertida, rodando los ojos. "Que caballero es usted, señor Ayudante."

"Se hace lo que se puede. Aunque," Y se atrevió a rodear el pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo de esa perfecta mujer de 28 años con un brazo, deslizando su mano en una suave caricia por la espalda y cintura de la Idol, actriz y modelo llamada _Bae Joo Hyun_, pero mejor conocida por su nombre artístico _Irene_. "No querrás que comparta vaso contigo, ¿No, señorita?" La reprendió juguetonamente con la mirada, acercando el vaso a sus finos labios pintados de un suave rojo.

La morocha de nívea piel pareció ignorar la mano ajena que ahora la sostenía por la cintura, en favor de atender al inocente juego de aquel vaso con soju, tan cerca de su rostro. "Buen punto, señor, que por algo cada uno tiene su propio vaso." Le dio una mirada de reojo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de devolver su vista al vaso, alzando sus finas cejas y acercando un poco más su semiabierta boca a la bebida.

"Muy bien," Posó el borde del vaso en los seductores labios rojos que lo esperaban, antes de inclinarlo para darle de beber lentamente el transparente líquido. "Eso, que un shot se supone que debes tomarlo de un solo trago." Sonrió mientras vertía todo el contenido del vaso en la boca ajena, viendo atento como la Idol tragaba sin pausa.

"_A__h__h_," Soltó una exhalación al terminar, abriendo su boca para mirarle con las cejas alzadas. "¿Qué insinúa con eso? ¿Que no sé beber?" Sonrió de vuelta, nuevamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes, aunque le reprochaba a broma con los ojos.

"¿Sí sabes?" Acercó su rostro para darle un suave beso en el mentón. "Porque no parece, mi querida Irene," Y de vuelta otro beso, un poco más abajo en su mentón, cerca del inicio de ese tentador cuello que le esperaba. "No parece." Mientras, dejó el vaso vacío en el suelo.

"A usted tampoco le he visto tomar mucho. Y oiga," Posó su fina mano en la masculina barbilla del contrario, empujando para separar su rostro de esos besos. "Que tengo novio, se lo acabo de decir."

Él sólo alzó las cejas como sorprendido, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano que le había apartado con la propia. "¿Tienes novio?"

"¡Si se lo acabo de decir!" Y ella volvió a reír angelicalmente, negando con la cabeza, sus mejillas un más sonrojadas por el alcohol, o tal vez por la atención que estaba recibiendo. De cualquier forma, se veía aún más perfecta con las luces bajas de la sala alumbrando su rostro. "Creo que usted es el que no sabe beber su alcohol, Ayudante."

Besó el dorso de la mano que ahora sostenía, llevando la otra que aún posaba en la delgada cintura de la Idol a acariciar ese vientre desnudo con la yema de sus dedos. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque, porque ya se puso demasiado, hm, cariñoso." Alzó la mano que le habían besado para picar con su dedo índice la mejilla de ese hombre tan toquetón que conocía sólo hace menos de un mes, ¿Y era su imaginación, o la temperatura había estado subiendo con el pasar de los minutos? "Usted es quien no soporta su alcohol." _Huh_, seguramente fuera eso. El alcohol.

Soltando una carcajada ante sus palabras, dejó la caricia al vientre ajeno, simplemente descansando su mano sobre el plano abdomen de la Idol, a la vez que la acercaba a él, pegando más sus cuerpos. "Sabes que sólo estoy jugando. Oh, hablando de eso," Nuevamente atrapó la mano ajena con la propia, antes de bajarla suave. "Se me ocurrió una idea para un juego."

Irene dejó que guiaran su mano hasta que terminó por descansar sobre la pierna ajena, alzando levemente las cejas en señal de duda. El traje que llevaba su Ayudante era negro, aburrido, pero tenía estilo. Y él sabía vestir esa clase de ropa elegante, así que le quedaba muy bien. "No involucra alcohol, ¿Verdad? Honestamente creo que estoy un tanto, ¿Mareada?" Las palabras ya le salían con un dulce ronroneo por efectos del alcohol, aunque ella no lo notara. Lo miró a los ojos, curiosa, sin notar como su mano había ido a parar sólo a centímetros de un enorme bulto que había ido creciendo bajo el pantalón de ese _peligroso _Ayudante.

"No, nada de alcohol, después de todo estoy a cargo de cuidarte. De hecho," Y volvió a invadir el espacio ajeno, acercando su rostro al contrario para besarle la mejilla. "¿Qué te parece si jugamos por un premio? Te daré una recompensa si me ganas." Habló bajo junto al oído de la morocha.

"¿Qué? Hm," Abrió un poco más sus ojos, respirando hondo, evitando bostezar. "¿Qué clase de recompensa?"

"Te ayudaré para que puedas encontrarte con tu novio."

Y eso pareció despertarla y captar toda su atención. De inmediato volteó a verlo, con ojos iluminados. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hará eso?"

Aprovechó, pues debía aprovechar el tenerla así. "Sí, los ayudaré para que se puedan ver," Volvió a darle un beso, esta vez en el mentón. "Para que el chico pueda venir aquí, sin que nadie se entere." Bajó con otro beso, más cerca de su cuello, sin dejar de hablar en un tono de voz bajo, grave, _seductor_. "Yo lo arreglaré todo."

Mientras, ella sentía acelerar su corazón ante la oportunidad de poder ver a su novio luego de tanto tiempo. "¿Nadie? Pero, ¿cómo? _Hhm_," Suspiró, sintiendo esos húmedos labios bajar con suaves besos por la extensa piel de su cuello, mientras esa traviesa mano se paseaba con caricias por su vientre. "A- Ayudante."

Y la presionó más contra su cuerpo, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel de su cintura, dándole un último y más húmedo beso en el cuello que la hizo morder su labio inferior para impedir que se le escapara cierto sonido de gusto. "Tú déjamelo a mí, preciosa. Pero recuerda, debes ganarme en el juego."

"Pues, debo decirle que yo nunca pierdo." Sus labios se movieron en esa clásica sonrisa suya, mostrando sus dientes blancos, motivada por el premio. Vio atenta como el Ayudante se levantaba a buscar algo en su maletín, separándose de ella. "¿Qué juego será?"

Volviendo con ella, el hombre de traje acomodó su cojín para quedar enfrentado con la Idol, no demasiado lejos, para luego empezar a barajar hábilmente lo que había ido a buscar a su maletín, un mazo de naipes franceses. "_Strip War_."

"¿Strip... War?" Repitiendo las palabras en una pronunciación no muy buena, la morocha arrugó el puente de su nariz e hizo una pequeña mueca con su boca. "No sé jugar a eso."

"No te preocupes, es el juego de cartas más sencillo que hay." Sonriendo de lado, repartió el las cartas entre ambos, dejando un mazo para cada uno. "Revelaremos la primera carta de nuestro mazo, la carta de valor más alto gana. El perdedor debe quitarse una prenda," Acomodando ahora el mazo de la belleza surcoreana, le dedicó a la misma un guiño de ojo. "Así, hasta que alguno de los dos quede sin prendas."

"Es decir," Frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó una mirada fría. "Desnudo."

"Así es. Hey," Mirándola a los ojos, alzó su mano para dedicarle una tierna caricia al mentón. "Somos adultos, ¿No? así será más divertido. Y recuerda lo que tienes para ganar."

"No," Apartó un poco su rostro, separándose de la varonil mano de ese hombre, sin dejarse hechizar por su sonrisa o sus palabras. "Bueno, no lo sé." Suspiró, bajando la cabeza, aún con esa tierna mueca de disgusto adornando su rostro. Su mirada, un tanto desenfocada por el alcohol, fue a parar al mazo de cartas frente a ella.

"No te obligaré a jugar algo que no quieras, _B__aechu_. Pero sería más divertido así." Esta vez, la llamó por aquel curioso apodo que tenía ella entre sus cercanos, aprovechando el momento.

"Pero, si usted hasta lleva traje." Abrió más sus ojos luego de que las palabras salieran de su boca, cayendo en cuenta, realmente, en lo que acababa de develar, y lo señaló acusadoramente. "¡Quiere hacer trampas y aún ni empezamos!"

Soltando una risotada, el Ayudante aplaudió con sus manos un par de veces ante lo divertido de su reacción. "Muy bien, no sólo una belleza de mujer, sino también muy lista, no me esperaba menos."

"¡Cállese!" Se cruzó de brazos aún frunciendo el ceño. "Tramposo."

"¿Cuántas prendas llevas?"

"¿Eh?"

Sonrió. "Cuántas prendas llevas encima, mujer, para hacerlo justo."

Parpadeó un tanto confundida, antes de bajar su mirada para verse así misma. El alcohol la afectaba, pero estaba segura que aún podía contar algo tan simple como contar las prendas de ropa que vestía. _Jeans, blusa, brasier, brag__as_. Volvió a arrugar el entrecejo. "Cuatro."

"Pues bien," Él se sacó los calcetines, pues ya había dejado de lado sus zapatos antes, y luego procedió a quitarse el saco negro del traje. "Ya estamos iguales."

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco, o si todo fuera una broma. Cuando ninguna risa llegó, decidió hablar de nuevo. "¿Lo dice en serio?"

"Claro. Corbata, camisa, pantalón y bóxer. Oh," Rápidamente procedió a desabrochar su cinturón, dejándolo igualmente a un lado. "_Ahora_ sí."

"¡Eso no!" Resopló un tanto enfadada, mirándole con reproche. "Me refiero, me refiero a sí habla en serio con lo de, de desnudarnos. Le dije, mi novio-"

Y fue detenida. "Tu novio es precisamente la razón por la que jugaremos. Harás esto por él, ¿O no quieres verlo?"

"Ugh." Se tomó la cabeza con una mano. Tenía que pensar las cosas con claridad, ¿Cómo habían llegado a tener esta clase de conversación? Parecía hasta irreal. "Sí. Sí quiero verlo." Cerró sus ojos, suspirando. Intentando calmarse. "¿De verdad este es el único juego que se le ocurrió?"

Por supuesto que no. "El único divertido, al menos."

"Uhm."

"Vamos, ambos sabemos que me ganarás." Y le sonrió, con calma, con encanto. Para convencerla de que todo estaba bien, que todo aquello era normal.

Y su sonrisa fue respondida con una mirada fría, seria. "Por supuesto que ganaré." Frunció el lindo puente de su nariz, tomando su vaso vacío antes de alzarlo hasta el Ayudante. "Sírvame más soju." Iba a necesitarlo si iban a jugar a eso.

"Muy bien, Baechu, sabía que entenderías." Sonrió un poco más, casi con maldad. Sin tardar le sirvió otro shot de soju. "Nos divertiremos mucho, lo prometo."

"Si, como usted, hm, diga..." Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras volvía a mirar su vaso lleno. Había tomado bastante esta noche, pero al menos el soju no le dejaba una jaqueca al día siguiente. Sin querer pensarlo mucho más, se bebió el shot de un trago, haciendo una mueca con la cara al sentir como el dulce pero fuerte alcohol bajaba por su garganta, antes de dejar el vaso en el suelo de la sala.

"Bueno, empecemos." El Ayudante tomó la primera carta de su mazo, mirándola pero sin llegar a enseñarla.

"Uhm, entonces, ¿Revelamos sólo la primera carta?"

"Así es."

Relamió sus labios, observando las cartas un tanto indecisa. "Bueno, aquí voy." Infló su pecho, y con resolución tomó la carta que la esperaba sobre el mazo. La miró, sus cejas se alzaron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"A las tres." Y luego de una cuenta atrás, ambos bajaron sus cartas al mismo tiempo para enseñarlas.

"¡Sí!" Una exclamación de felicidad pura, antes de reírse de su Ayudante. Mientras que Irene tenía un Diez de corazones, su Ayudante sólo había sacado un Cuatro de picas. "Usted pierde, Ayudante."

"Uhm, ¿Acaso barajé mal las cartas?" El comentario sólo le ganó un rodar de ojos por parte de la Idol, que lo miraba entre divertida y atenta. "Bien, bien. Ganaste esta ronda. Ven aquí."

"¿Eh?"

"Ven aquí, que debes quitarme la prenda."

Lo miró como si fuera un alien. "¿Yo? ¿No puede hacerlo usted?"

"¿Y qué gracia tendría eso? Te dije que el juego era así. Ven."

"¿Lo dijo?" Intentó recordar, pero el soju no hacía fácil esa tarea. Y ante la insistencia del contrario, sólo le quedó aceptarlo como cierto. Se levantó de su cojín, estirando de paso sus piernas, antes de caminar el par de pasos que los separaban.

"La corbata." El Ayudante le sonrió, alzando un poco su cabeza para verla. A pesar de que ella estuviera de pie y él sentado en el suelo, no había demasiada diferencia de altura. Así de alto era él, y así de baja ella.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué dice? Eso, ¡Eso no es una prenda!"

"Claro que lo es. Tengo cuatro prendas, al igual que tú."

"Usted es un tramposo." Arrugó su linda nariz, haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

"Ya, ya. Aún queda juego, vas a ver más de lo que quieres ver a su tiempo."

Rodó de nuevo sus ojos, antes de tomar con sus manos la corbata para desajustar su nudo. Con un poco de torpeza, lo logró, y aflojó la corbata negra para retirarla con una mano y tirarla a un lado.

Él soltó una risa, antes de tomar la siguiente carta de su mazo para continuar con el juego. "Sigamos."

Le dirigió una última mirada de enfado antes de devolverse a su lugar y tomar su carta. Pestañeó repetidamente mientras miraba lo que había sacado, como intentando enfocar su vista algo nublada por el alcohol.

"Bueno. En tres, dos, uno..." Y de nuevo, ambos bajaron sus cartas al suelo para mostrarlas.

Y, mientras que Irene había sacado una Jota de diamantes, él sólo tenía un Siete de corazones. "¡Ha!" Riendo suavemente, la Idol negó con la cabeza. "Creo que soy demasiado buena para este juego."

"Huh, eso parece." Suspiró como vencido, antes de hacerle un gesto con el dedo a la morocha para que se acercara.

"Ngh, ¿Tengo que levantarme de nuevo?" No sólo le daba pereza, el mareo que traía por el soju tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"Bueno, ya voy yo." Y así lo hizo. El Ayudante se levantó, parándose frente a ella, y sólo entonces Irene cayó en cuenta del tamaño del hombre con el que estaba jugando. "Elige."

"Uh, ¿Cómo, cómo?" Tragó saliva, teniendo que alzar su cabeza para poder verlo.

"Que elijas, ¿Camisa o pantalón?"

"Ah," Sonrió un tanto nerviosa, y sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ese hombre frente a ella, deslizándose por su enorme portento físico. Cuando su mirada llegó al pantalón, a su _entrepierna_, que estaba sólo a centímetros sobre su cabeza, finalmente dio en cuenta de aquel considerable y amenazante bulto. Con eso se decidió enseguida. "Cam-... camisa." Se le había ido un poco la voz y sus palabras salieron casi como un susurro. Desvió rápido la mirada, con sus mejillas un tanto más sonrojadas.

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Camisa."

"Muy bien." Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, tomando sus manos con las propias, antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Aprovechando que aún tenía sus manos atrapadas, guió las mismas hasta el primer botón de su bien ordenada camisa blanca.

Sin querer hacer que aquel momento dure demás, la hermosa Irene comenzó a desabotonar la dichosa prenda, revelando poco a poco el trabajado y bien cuidado cuerpo de su Ayudante. Primero sus firmes pectorales, que la hicieron suspirar bajo, teniendo que calmarse así misma, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? No tenía sentido.

"¿Todo bien?" El hombre sonrió de lado, alzando una mano para acomodar un rebelde mechón de la melena ajena detrás de la oreja.

"Uh," Llegando a los botones de su cintura, unos tentadores abdominales recibieron su atenta mirada. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiendo su boca humedecerse demás. "Sí." Sus manos, un tanto temblorosas, desajustaron la prenda blanca del pantalón de vestir negro. Luego le siguieron los botones de las mangas, y con eso había terminado. "Listo."

O eso creía ella. "Eh, que debes quitármela."

Chasqueó con la lengua, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando una parte de su perfecta dentadura. "¿Es necesario?" Jugó a usar sus encantos para salirse de esa.

"Así es el juego, si no juegas como se debe, pierdes." Pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

"Bien, lo que usted diga." Mordió su labio inferior dedicándole una miradita de reproche, antes de tomar los bordes de su camisa, deslizando la prenda por esos anchos hombros. "Como si fuera a perder ahora..."

"Así se habla." Y el hombre sólo se dejó hacer, disfrutando de como Irene, la hermosa Irene de Red Velvet, lo desvestía de su camisa. Bendito soju.

Ella sólo continuó, deslizando la tela ahora por los trabajados brazos de su Ayudante, revelando poco a poco ese torso que hacía que su mirada se perdiera por cada tensa curva de su bien entrenado cuerpo. Dejó que la camisa cayera al suelo por su cuenta, y se quedó allí, parada frente a esa envidia de hombre, mirando a su ancho pecho, sin saber muy bien donde poner la vista. Tanto músculo la aturdía. "Ya."

El Ayudante la dejó disfrutar de la vista un poco más, antes de volver a hablar. "Bueno, sigamos."

"Ah, sí ¡Sí!" Dio un saltito asustada hacia atrás, para separarse de él, como si la hubieran atrapado robando un dulce. Luego se dejó caer algo torpe sobre su cojín en el suelo. Pasó su mano por su frente, limpiando un poco de sudor. El calor la estaba matando, en serio. "Sigamos."

"¿Lista?"

"Sí." Miró la carta que le tocaba y de inmediato hizo una mueca con sus labios.

"Bien, vamos." Al mismo tiempo, ambos mostraron sus cartas.


	6. Jugando con Irene

``

* * *

"No se vale." Irene enseñó su Tres de corazones, más bajo que el Rey de picas de su Ayudante.

Y una sonrisa colmilluda se formó en el rostro del más alto. "Oh, al fin me toca ganar." Sin perder tiempo se levantó y acercó a ella nuevamente.

"No se vale." Volvió a repetir lo mismo, haciendo puchero con sus labios, pero eso no la detuvo de igualmente levantarse con ayuda del contrario.

"¿Qué será?" Pasó un brazo por la delgada cintura de la morocha, y la atrajo más hacia él, acto que logró sacarle un chillido de sorpresa a la Idol. "¿Blusa..." Coló su mano bajo la mencionada prenda, Acariciando la deliciosa espalda de la morocha, rozando con sus dedos los tirantes del sostén. "... O pantalón?"

Afirmó sus pequeñas manos en los brazos desnudos de su Ayudante, intentando detenerlo, completamente en vano. No tenía la fuerza para eso. "Uh," Es decir, sólo hacía falta ver el pedazo de hombre que tenía en frente. Por donde lo vieras,_ era enorme_. "Ehm," Tragó saliva, posando sus manos sobre esos firmes pectorales, sintiéndose con más calor que nunca. "¿Blusa?"

"Perfecto." Entrecerró sus ojos, saboreando el momento. "Es una suerte que la blusa sea abotonada, ¿No?" Ya en confianza, _a gusto_, dejó sus dos manos sobre la cintura de la morocha, sosteniéndola firme para que no escapara.

"_Nh_, supongo."

"Así será más fácil quitarla." Muy a su pesar, retiró sus manos del delicioso tacto con la piel ajena, pero sólo de momento. La blusa en cuestión caía con un cuello en V, modesto, pero que dejaba a la vista ese cuello y hombros tan tentadores. Desabrochó el primer botón, con su mirada atenta a la piel que se iba revelando, y continuó, lentamente. Al ser una blusa que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, sólo tenía cuatro botones en total.

"Bien." Cuando terminó de desabotonar, ella intentó separarse para quitarse la prenda por sí misma, pero una sola mirada del hombre frente a ella la detuvo. Su respiración se entrecortó por un segundo, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco se atrevió a moverse. Simplemente hizo caso a la silenciosa orden que le habían dado esos peligrosos ojos. _No te muevas_. Dios, ni siquiera sus padres, o sus jefes, la podían manejar así. _Nadie_ la trataba así. Excepto él, al parecer.

"Hmm," Con voz casi ronca, el Ayudante acomodó un poco la fina prenda, tirando por los bordes con sus manos, disfrutando de como la tela se apegaba a ese modesto pecho realzado por el estilizado brasier negro de media copa. "Que mujer más hermosa." Finalmente, _lentamente_, comenzó a deslizar la tela por los finos hombros de la belleza surcoreana, abriendo la blusa de par en par para revelar en su totalidad el abdomen y pecho de la Idol. "Debes estar cansada de escucharlo."

"Uh, no me, hm, quejo," Tragó saliva, mirando a otro lado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, por la vergüenza del momento. Todo se sentía extraño. Íntimo. _Caliente_. "Es bueno para mi ego." Pero era sólo un juego. Sí, seguramente era la bebida la que los afectaba.

"Claro." Sonrió de lado, una sonrisa seductora, a pesar de que la contraria no lo mirara. Ella había girado su cabeza y, podía notarlo, la mujer estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no morirse de vergüenza. "Entonces no me corto en decírtelo," Pero el que volteara su cabeza así le dejaba libre el perfecto perfil de diosa que tenía. Se inclinó hasta casi pegar sus labios a la oreja ajena, hablándole suave, dulce, al oído. "La infinidad de hombres que matarían por estar en mi posición ahora mismo."

Pestañeó aturdida, respirando por la boca un tanto acalorada. El caliente aliento de su Ayudante acariciaba su oreja al hablar, haciendo que un delicioso cosquilleo recorriera toda su espalda. "¿E- eso cree? Es sólo," Relamió sus labios. No quería tartamudear como colegiala. Pero estaba actuando como una, a pesar de tener 28 años ya, y eso no podía ser. Ella era toda una mujer. "Es sólo un juego."

"Lo es." Y, finalmente, la blusa cayó al suelo. El hombre volvió a tomarla por la cintura con sus manos, firme, contemplando la belleza asiática que tenía frente a él. Sus pechos eran modestos, pero realzados por el brasier negro de media copa. Su cinturita, delgada, con un vientre plano, trabajado, que lo llamaba a pasear su lengua sobre esa piel. Las deliciosas curvas de sus clavículas también parecían invitar a sus labios, para recorrerlas a besos hasta su delgado cuello. "Mira nada más." Ya prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada. El bulto en su pantalón prominente, ineludible. "Tu novio es un crío afortunado."

"Mi novio," Arrugó su nariz. Ya no se sentía tan bien. "No es... Él no es un crío." Lo miró con obvia molestia en sus ojos ante el condescendiente comentario. Pero a la vez pasó un brazo sobre su pecho, intentando cubrirlo de los ojos ajenos. Ahora mismo odiaba haberse puesto ese sujetador tan sugestivo.

"Me imagino que no." Sonrió divertido, acomodando con sus dedos los tirantes del brasier negro que abrazaba esos deliciosos pechos femeninos. Esa piel que lo llamaba. "Bueno, continuemos." Sí, _pronto_.

Irene alzó las cejas con curiosidad cuando lo vio agacharse. Pero entendió de inmediato al ver como tomaba una carta de cada mazo. Recibió con calma la suya y una sonrisa se formó en su hermoso rostro cuando vio el número. "¿Listos?"

"Ya." Y ambos mostraron su carta al otro.

"¿Eh?" La sonrisa de la morocha se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa y luego disgusto al ver a la Jota de tréboles que tenía su Ayudante, que vencía por los pelos a su Diez de corazones.

"Parece que yo gano de nuevo."

"¡No puede ser!" Arrugó la carta en su mano y la tiró al suelo, un tanto enfadada, un tanto ebria.

"Tus jeans son lo siguiente." Asintió hacia la ajustada prenda que se pegaba a las torneadas piernas de la Idol. Su erección creció un poco más.

"No es justo..." Arrugó el puente de su perfecta nariz, mientras miraba como las enormes manos de su Ayudante desabrochaban el único botón de su pantalón. Tragó saliva, pues también podía ver ese impresionante bulto en la entrepierna del contrario. "E-esto está _maaal_."

Bajó el cierre de los jeans de la bella mujer, y una fina tela negra fue lo primero en revelarse y llamar su atención. Haciendo caso omiso a las atenuadas quejas de la morocha, tomó del borde al pantalón para empezar a bajarlo lentamente, revelando unas braguitas negras que iban a juego con el brasier.

"Se-señor ayudante,_ por favoor_..."

"Tranquila." Finalmente quedaron libres sus entrenados muslos, su piel blanca como la nieve contrastando tan _delicioso_ con esas prendas íntimas de color negro. Se puso casi de cuclillas, para terminar su tarea de retirarle la prenda. "Levanta una pierna."

Y así lo hizo ella. Luego la otra. Obediente, le hizo caso para terminar de quitar esos jeans, dejándola sólo en su ropa interior. "No debería estar... Haciendo esto. No. Y con usted..."

"Es sólo un juego." Su voz salió un tanto ronca por la calentura. Era difícil resistirse ahora. "Date la vuelta."

"¿Eh?" La tomaron de los muslos, con mano firme, y soltó un respingo al ser volteada a la fuerza, su firme cola con perfecta forma de manzanita quedando justo frente a la cara de su Ayudante.

"Que culito tienes, Irene."

"¡La boca!" Y le dirigió una mirada asesina sobre su delicado hombro.

"Heh, lo siento." Dio un suave apretón a esos firmes y trabajados muslos antes de soltarla, tomando una carta más de cada mazo. "Continuemos." Volvió a ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole a ella su respectiva carta.

Arrugando su hermoso rostro con una mueca de sus labios, tomó la carta que se le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirarlo con enojo. "No sé si, uhm, quiero seguir. Esto es _muu_-, hm, mucho..." Sin embargo, miró atenta lo que le había tocado, sus ojos entrecerrados por el mareo de la bebida.

"Un Tres de diamantes para mí." Y, tal cual, esa era su carta de él.

"¡Ha!" Finalmente, ella saltó alegre de nuevo, despertándose de su momentaneo letargo, enseñando sus dientes en esa característica sonrisa suya, antes de mostrarle su Nueve de corazones. "Yo gano."

Y él sonrió. "Eso parece. Todo tuyo." Tiró del borde de su pantalón de vestir negro, indicándole con qué seguir.

"Uh, bueno." Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, ahora un tanto nerviosa, su mirada cayendo a la entrepierna de su Ayudante. Ese, _ese_ _bulto_ en su pantalón la esperaba, _la tentaba_. Logró alzar su mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que su curiosa mirada volviera a caer al pantalón ajeno.

"Vamos."

"Sí, sí," Tragó saliva, llevando sus finas y temblorosas manos a desabrochar el único botón de su pantalón. Luego bajó el cierre, tal como él había hecho con ella. Y suspiró, como buscando calmarse. "Sí..." Repitió palabras de nuevo, mareada, _ebria_.

Y él pudo ver como la morocha se inclinaba un poco, para empezar a bajarle el pantalón, descubriendo su bóxer negro y sus fuertes piernas. Pudo ver como ella apartaba la mirada para no verlo, pero no dijo nada. Alzó una pierna, luego la otra, y su pantalón fue a parar al suelo. "Bueno, pásame una carta. Ya no queda nada." Sonrió. "¿Crees que podrás ganarme?"

Su ceño volvió a arrugarse, pero hizo como se le dijo y tomó dos cartas, dándole una a él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las había sacado de un único mazo. "No sólo lo creo. Lo," Se detuvo, alzando sus finas cejas con sorpresa al ver lo que le había tocado. "Lo sé." Y sonrió.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos enseñaron sus cartas. Y el Ayudante logró fingir un gruñido de molestia. "Así parece." Con una Reina, ella le ganaba a su muy bajo Dos de tréboles. Pero, afin de cuentas, todo había salido como quería.

"¡Sí! ¡Yo gano! ¡Gano!" Dio saltitos de felicidad y por poco casi se cae. Suerte que unos brazos fuertes la atraparon. "Yo gano." Sonrió a lo Irene, alzando un tanto sus cejas. Risueña y encantada ante la victoria.

"Tú ganas." Y él también sonrió, de lado. Casi perverso.

"Uhm, pero," Y finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había ganado en realidad.

"El bóxer." Él, rápido, la interrumpió. Con sus manos firmes la tomó de los hombros y empujó hacia abajo para hacerla ceder.

"No es..." Abrió sus ojos, sus mejillas adornadas de un tinte rojo, un poco por la vergüenza, un poco por el alcohol. Fue cayendo, empujada por las manos ajenas, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Y frente a ese enorme bulto que la esperaba. Que la venía esperando desde que empezaran con ese juego. "_No es necesario_..." Susurró esas palabras, y mordió su labio inferior.

"Has ganado tú. Debes hacerlo, es lo que corresponde." Le acarició el cabello, casi con cariño, pero era más un ligero empuje para que pegara más su angelical rostro a su abultada entrepierna.

"Uh," Su nariz fue a quedar afirmada contra la tela de la prenda interior, y tragó saliva de nuevo, un tanto perdida. Un curioso _olor _empezaba a invadir sus sentidos, nublando su razón. "¿Seguuro?" Pero él no tenía que llegar tan lejos sólo por perder. _Pobre, _debía estarse muriendo de la vergüenza. Aunque, su bóxer se notaba muy _apretado, _¿Estaría más aliviado sin él?

"Sí, está bien."

Asintió con la cabeza, separando su cara para poder contemplar mejor la, la _prenda_. Con sus delicadas manos tomó a los bordes del bóxer y, a puño cerrado, empezó con su tarea de bajarle la ropa interior. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más, impresionados, cuando un enorme miembro empezó a ser descubierto. Su respiración se entrecortó, y su boca empezó a salivar más de la cuenta. Así que realmente sí la tenía así de, _de_ _grande_.

"¿Qué tal?" Pero no hubo respuesta, al menos no inmediata. Y eso le hizo sonreír. Ya la tenía.

Ella tragó saliva de nuevo, a medida que, centímetro a centímetro, dejaba a la vista esa robusta barra de carne. Gruesa, enhiesta. Y ese hedor. _Dios_. El hedor la estaba intoxicando más que el alcohol que se había bebido. Era el olor a sexo, a masculinidad, _a hombre_, más intenso que había sentido en su vida.

"Eso, despacio." Y se permitió sonreír más al ver como la morocha removía sus muslos, frotándose incómoda, caliente.

Como le decían, fue bajando lento la dichosa prenda. Pero esa, esa _cosa,_ parecía interminable. "Ah," Y estaba tan erecto, tan duro, que estaba estirando al máximo el bóxer para poder sacarlo, forcejeando torpemente con la fuerza de ese coloso de carne. Se le dificultó un poco, pero de un último jalón terminó por revelar en su totalidad al más grande miembro que había visto en sus 28 años de vida. "_A__hh__n_." Se aquejó, casi como un gemido, cuando la gorda cabeza chocó contra su frente, y el robusto falo de carne quedó recostado sobre su cara.

"Uff, cuidado, no te lastimes." La voz ronca, la tomó firme de la nuca para que no se despegara de su verga.

"Mmfh." Arrugó su naricita, sus ojos desorientados, nublados. La carne afirmada sobre su rostro se sentía caliente, húmeda, _pesada_. Sus fosas nasales se abrían y movían de forma inconsciente, buscando aspirar más de ese fuerte olor a sudor y sexo. Y su propia intimidad se sintió más caliente aún.

"Pero bueno, no me contestas," Gruñó, sin dejar de sostenerla por la cabeza con mano firme. Con la otra tomó de la base a su miembro y se lo restregó por la cara. "¿Qué tal está? ¿Cómo se compara con la de tu novio?"

"_Uhnn_," Cerró un ojo, haciendo una mueca mientras le paseaban ese tronco de carne por toda la cara, el abundante líquido preseminal empezando a aceitar su nívea piel. "¿Qué?" Estaba un poco mareada, un poco ida, y no había entendido bien. Con sus manos se sostuvo de las fuertes piernas de su Ayudante, todavía arrodillada y sometida ante él.

"Mi verga," Le dio golpecitos con el miembro, como si palmadas fueran sobre su mejilla. "_Esto_," Y la cacheteo de nuevo, esperando impaciente una respuesta. "Cómo se compara con la de tu novio."

No había comparación, si tenía que ser honesta. "Ah, usted, uhmh," Está mucho mejor dotado. Usted la tiene más gorda, más grande, más venosa y más caliente. "Usted es, mmfh, más grande, usted es más graande." Jadeó, acalorada, su mirada delineando cada deliciosa vena y curvatura en esa robusta herramienta de sexo, bajando hasta sus testículos. Incluso esos pesados huevos que le colgaban se veían más grandes que el pequeño sexo de su desafortunado novio. Es decir, el sólo verla, olerla, _sentirla contra su piel,_ era suficiente para bañar sus braguitas en sus propios fluidos. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

"Tu novio debe ser un crío de primera." Le pegó la gorda cabeza de su miembro contra la mejilla, presionando juguetonamente.

"Nnh," Pero incluso en su comprometida posición, la mujer se las arregló para dirigirle una mirada de reproche. "La, _nnh_, la boca."

Una miradita tal, que sólo logró calentarlo más. "¿La boca? Bueno," La sujetó del cabello, separándola un poco de su miembro. Sólo un poco. "Abre grande."

"¿Eh?" Su mirada, nublada por la lujuria, se clavó fija en esa verga con sus ricas curvas que se alzaba firme y amenazante sobre ella.

"Abre grande la boca, putita, que te veo con hambre."

"Qué, mh," Relamió sus labios, mientras meneaban ese robusto falo frente a ella, con un tentador hilillo de líquido transparente que colgando de su punta. Arrugó el puente de su perfecta nariz, antes de aspirar con fuerza más de ese olor a sexo y pecado. "Que deje de insultaar." Sus labios separados, sus dientes apretados y su nariz aún arrugada. Una digna mueca de disgusto, o de resistida calentura.

"¿Nunca se la comiste a tu novio?" Le frotó el húmedo glande por la nariz, su líquido preseminal pegándose a las fosas nasales de ella, haciendo que ese fuerte hedor quede impregnado en su olfato. Haciendo que moje más sus bragas y piernas. "¿Tan pequeña la tiene?"

"Uhmh, _nooo_," Intentó apartar su rostro, pero la mano que la sujetaba de su nunca no se lo permitiría nunca. "Esh, mmfh," De hecho, la mano la afirmó más contra ese carnoso miembro, sus labios afirmándose en contra de su voluntad a su salada y húmeda carne, dificultándole el habla. "Esh, mfh, nor_mmh-mal_." O menos que normal. Menos que el promedio. Mucho, mucho, _mucho_ menos que este portentoso y dotado miembro que se forzaba contra ella. Pero su Ayudante no tenía por qué saber eso.

"Abre la boca, Irene."

"Mfh," Entrecerró sus ojos, rendida, mientras removían lentamente el pesado falo de su rostro, sólo para afirmar el glande sobre sus rojos labios. "Ah, aahm," Sí, el Ayudante no tenía por qué saber sobre el pequeño tamaño de su novio. "_Amhhm._"

"Eso, así." Perfiló su robusta verga hacia esa boquita hermosa, y la gorda cabeza fue abriéndose paso lentamente entre esos labios rojos que empezaron a envolver tiernamente su carne.

"Aagghm," Bueno, y ahora su novio no tendría que saber jamás sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su Ayudante. Estaban a mano, ¿No?.

"A ver cuánto me comes, uff," La voz ronca por el placer, sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza de la artista y modelo surcoreana, metiendo centímetro a centímetro todo lo que ella pudiera tragar de su enorme sexo. "Así Irene, _muuy_ bien."

Menos de la mitad, bastante menos, antes de que la morocha arrugara su hermoso rostro en una mueca, evitando una arcada pero gimiendo con dificultad, su boca llena de verga, su cara aceitada en sudor y líquido preseminal, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Removió su lengua buscando espacio, pero sólo lograba degustar más carne de su Ayudante. Un sabor salado, fuerte, difícil de describir, pero para nada desagradable como esperaba en un inicio.

"Voy a ayudarte a aprender, _mmh_, algunas cosas, para que uses con tu noviecito." La retuvo unos cuantos segundos más, casi ahogándola con la cabeza y los varios centímetros de carne que había logrado meter en esa boquita. Sus brazos y torso desnudos remarcaban sus músculos y venas, usando su imponente físico para dominar a la, en comparación, pequeña Idol.

"Aahh, hah, hah." Finalmente le retiraron lento esa salada y sabrosa carne de su boca, y pudo volver a respirar desesperadas bocanadas de aire. Sus ojos negros desorbitados, idos, completamente superada, _intoxicada_ por el momento. El intenso calor en su entrepierna ya insoportable, mientras su pecho se levantaba y bajaba con ímpetu ante la fuerza de su jadeo. "_Hah_, no, no hable, no hable de mi nov_-ahhmn._" Pero no duró mucho. No habían soltado su cabeza, y esas firmes y fuertes manos volvieron a empujarla contra el falo de carne sin compasión alguna. Con ojos casi en blancos tragó y tragó todo lo que pudo, volviendo a sentir como el líquido preseminal se hacía una rica mezcla con su propia saliva.

Él gruñó de placer, apretando firme su mandíbula mientras la sostenía con puñados de su lacio y suave cabello azabache. "Más, Irene, _eso_. Eso linda." No era sencillo tener a la líder de Red Velvet, de belleza mundialmente reconocida, sometida y comiéndose tu verga como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Me voy a correr en tu boquita." Sí, no era nada sencillo, y ya se sentía pronto al clímax.

Y la morocha sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos, rendida, sintiendo como la gorda barra de carne en su boca parecía pulsar contra su cavidad bucal, antes de que un caliente y espeso chorro de semen empezara a dispararse contra su garganta, viéndose obligada a tragarlo todo como podía. Removió sus pegados muslos uno contra otro, su cuerpo empezando a temblar con un poco de fuerza mientras ese calor en su intimidad se volvía una intensa y rica sensación, una que jamás había vivido antes, ni con su novio ni con nadie. Estrechó sus ojos cerrándolos con más fuerza, sintiendo como _algo _venía. Por unos cuántos segundos vio estrellas mientras su cadera se removía erráticamente, un charco de sus fluidos formándose bajo sus arrodilladas piernas, manchando el suelo. Arrugó más su naricita y sus cejas se curvaron hacia abajo, sintiendo como un nuevo chorro de esa cremosa leche era vertido a su garganta. "_Aghmmhh_." Y otro más. Era demasiado. El semen se acumuló en su boca al no poder tragarse tanta cantidad tan rápido y el viscoso líquido blanco comenzó a brotar de la comisura de sus labios, deslizándose por su mentón, mientras otro chorro de caliente semen se le iba por el lado equivocado, ahogando sus fosas nasales.

"Uff, Umhh, ¡Irene! Que rico, putita,_ que rico_." Gruñó de placer nuevamente, terminando de correrse en la inexperta boca de la belleza surcoreana. "_Ahh_, así sí vas a ver a tu novio. Bien, muy bien." Fue retirando su ahora más suave miembro, lentamente, de la caliente boca de la morocha. Limpió el sudor de su frente con su mano luego de tal tremenda corrida, soltando un suspiro de gusto.

"Ah, hah, hah." Jadeando completamente extasiada luego de su propio clímax, la hermosa modelo y artista finalmente cerró su boca para terminar de pasar de un sonoro trago lo que quedaba de esa nutritiva leche, su mandíbula cansada luego de tanto esfuerzo. Seguidamente limpió su nariz con una mano, una mueca de disgusto plasmada en su sonrojada y húmeda cara al sentir el caliente semen en su nariz. Por el momento no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sólo sentía su cuerpo relajado, cansado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como si acabara de terminar un concierto. Miró hacia abajo, viendo como sus bragas negras estaban completamente empapadas y pegajosas. Y lo peor es que ahora estaba arrodillada sobre un charco. Alzó las cejas aún más perdida, separando un poco sus mojadas piernas para poder tantear con una de sus finas manos sobre su intimidad, el caliente y húmedo tacto sorprendiéndola un poco. Alzó la mano hasta su rostro, viendo los transparentes fluidos vaginales que ahora adornaban su mano, percibiendo con su nariz el fuerte olor a su sexo. 

"Como dejaste el suelo, putita, mojaste todo." La sujetaron del mentón con una de esas enormes manos, encarando su cara hacia ese monstruo de carne que todavía se mantenía semierecto a pesar de haberse corrido en tanta cantidad y con tanta fuerza minutos antes. "Limpia mi verga, con tu lengua."

Tragó saliva. Saliva y un tanto de ese particular sabor a semen que todavía degustaba en su boca. Y sin protestar abrió grande su boca y sacó su rosada lengua para empezar a trabajar todo el largo de esa enhiesta barra de carne, lamiendo sin descanso, mojándola todavía más en su saliva. "Nnh, ¿Vooy a, _nnh_, poder ver a mi novio?"

"Sí, putita. Mañana mismo lo vas a ver."

Detuvo su adoración de su dotada herramienta para dirigirle una nueva mirada medio molesta, medio ebria. "La booca."

"Unh, no quieres empezar con eso de nuevo." Se permitió reír, tomando su pesado y venoso falo de la base para pasearlo por toda la cara de la morocha, que simplemente se dejó hacer con una pequeña mueca de sus labios. Sí, verían al pobre cornudo de su novio y sería un encuentro divertido, sin duda alguna.


End file.
